Lord Of Hades
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: ¿Que tanto serias capaz de arriesgar por un padre?, tal vez irte al infierno.


Disclaimer:El Tigre, Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, es propiedad de la autoría creativa de: Jorge. R Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

N/A: Vieja admiradora y escritora del FF, nueva en el foro espero les guste.

Advertencia:Este One-Shot no es recomendable para quienes no tienen una visión seria o amplia en su defecto, habrá humor negro y un poco de ambigüedad. Espero que lo disfruten.

Lord Of Hades

Ciudad Milagro, un lugar como todos saben inmundo de crimen e infamia (y más ahora que el nuevo alcalde era del tipo de corrupto que solamente le falta gritar a voz populi _me estoy agarrando los impuestos para mis propósitos personales)_

A penas era medio día y la mitad de la ciudad ya había sido evacuada por las autoridades competentes, El Mal Verde había despertado por un incidente que tenía más que ver con que le hayan intentado robar los tesoros que mantenía guardados en las profundidades de su montaña, que con otro altercado con El Tigre. (Que fue el primer pensamiento del jefe de policía Emiliano Suarez)

Así de negras se las estaba viendo la ciudad, la inseguridad nunca había sido mas por fuera de los limites que la racionalidad que la ciudadanía podía soportar.

En medio de explosiones y varios edificios derrumbados, estaban el colosal y grasiento titán verde intentando matar a todo lo que se moviera y un muy conocido Antihéroe dándose una pelea sin acuartelamientos. Manny estaba gozando de lo lindo desde que su padre le había dado domino total de sus acciones, no por nada ya había alcanzado los diecisiete años. Estos no vendrían sin premios.

Después de quince minutos de una desaforada muestra de violencia desmedida por parte de los dos contrincantes, El Mal Verde quedo sepultado de donde había salido echando humo de varias partes de su cuerpo. Manny sacudió algo de polvo de sus garras con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro mientras ponía pose heroica, era cínico de su parte ya que había actuado sin escrúpulos para luchar contra su enemigo solo porque este lo había despertado muy temprano un domingo volando el edificio de al lado con una patada.

El día entero se le fue persiguiendo maleantes y enfrentándose a versiones mejoradas de sus detractores de siempre un ejemplo era el Dr. Chipotle Jr, quien ahora manejaba tecnología de última generación y había escapado varias veces de la cárcel, termino allí por varios casos de terrorismo y atentados sobre golpes de Estado.

Varios esqueletos bandidos habían estado asaltando cada tienda existente en Ciudad Milagro y todos se había ganado ser comida de perro enfrente de los cementerios mas abandonados. Algo irónico si preguntan.

Así transcurrió su domingo y parte de la siguiente mañana.

El joven moreno ahora lucia el cabello un poco más largo, alcanzándole debajo de las orejas, este lo mantenía atado en una rudimentaria cola, había alcanzado su meta personal de ser tan alto como su padre, ya que ahora rivalizaban en altura, su atuendo no había cambiado mucho, mismos colores. El negro y amarillo siempre le habían sentado bien eso y un cuerpo más definido más no ostentoso gracias a sus batallas cotidianas.

Giro su hebilla y al instante su traje que ahora se adaptaba a su nueva fisionomía desapareció en un resplandor verde, llegaría tarde a la universidad, aunque era costumbre que llegara a deshoras.

Aunque no pudiera decidir entre ser un héroe o villano, si había optado por una carrera, todo para complacer a su padre ya que honestamente de las peleas no se vivía a menos que fueras luchador profesional. Frida había decidido tomarse un año sabático para 'encontrarse a sí misma' solo para regresar exactamente igual, decido estudiar música en la MU (Miracle University) misma universidad donde estudiaba actualmente el Antihéroe.

Para sorpresa de muchos, (y una baja de tensión por parte de Granpapi) nuestro querido moreno había optado por estudiar leyes.

Su padre estaba orgulloso hasta las lagrimas, pero después de pensarlo un poco dada la reputación que tienen los de esa rama de ciencias humanistas, noto que su hijo había escogido una carrera inconscientemente donde seguía sin definirse. Eso agrado a su abuelo, pero Rodolfo permanecía con la esperanza de que su hijo luchara por la justicia tanto dentro como fuera del entorno laboral.

Llego con casi media hora de retraso a la facultad, donde el profesor de la primera hora lo dejo fuera del aula de clases ya que era la quintoagesima vez que le interrumpía la clase, además de que seguía exigiéndole que se cortara el cabello.

Aun después de tantos años viviendo en la ciudad más caótica del mundo le seguía sorprendiendo que las clases en los institutos que no fueran destruidos transcurrieran con normalidad.

Bueno no se estaba perdiendo de mucho así que dejo a su ocio salir a flote como barco a la deriva.

-¡Manny!

El susodicho que estaba tomando una siesta en las gradas que tenia la universidad dio un respingo por semejante grito que lo había sacado de su ensueño.

-Hola, Frida.- dijo restregándose un ojo con toda la parsimonia del mundo. La peli azul o debería decir ahora la peli-bicolor ya que se había hecho una especie de reflejos rojos sangre en el cabello que con la luz adecuada se veían de distintos tonos de entre rosado y violeta. Aparte de que su cabello ahora lucia una onda algo Darket con un flequillo muy impresionante, vestía pantalones gastados, converse y una playera de Nirvana.

Esta llegaba restregándole los nuevos diseños de sus próximos discos aunque aun fuera estudiante ya estaba firmada con una compañía discográfica.

-¿Te dejaron fuera del aula otra vez?

Pregunto con una risita maliciosa la chica de cabello estrambótico.

-Vah, deberían agradecer que evite que El Mal Verde aplastara este lugar.- dicho esto se giro para poder dormirse otra vez en los incómodos asientos de hierro.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto extrañada a lo que el Antihéroe atino a abrir un ojo mientras acomodaba la mochila que le servía de almohada improvisada.

-Sí, no es nada solo…he tenido insomnio últimamente- aunque lo que de verdad sentía el muchacho era una pesadez en la boca del estomago, le quitaba el sueño por la noche, no sabía que era y ya había ido a un doctor, le dijeron que probablemente era el estrés del estudio combinado con el asunto de combatir al mal. Pero había algo diferente, el lo sentía, era como una especie de grito de alerta.

Después de un lento día de clases, regreso a La Casa del Macho con un humor de perros honestamente no quería saber nada de nadie.

-Mijo, al fin llegas- le recibió con una radiante sonrisa su padre, este salía de la cocina con un pay recién hecho y esa actitud de extrema alegría que daba pena ajena.- ¿Te sientes bien?- noto como su hijo se había desparramado en el sillón mientras mandaba al diablo a su mochila, sea donde sea que esta hubiera caído le cayó encima a un gato.

-humjum...

Fue todo lo que hubo como respuesta, en ese momento Granpapi que ahora lucia mas arrugas en la cara llevaba a cuestas un enorme saco de billetes sin marcar. El lavado de dinero le estaba siendo facultativo para su colección de tesoros. Se le borro la sonrisa de la cara cuando vio a su nieto desvanecido en el sillón con toda la pinta de _tuve un día estresante ni se me acerquen._

-Rodolfo.- llamo el anciano a su hijo que se estaba quemando las manos al sacar unas galletas con formas de calavera del horno, dentro de un par de días seria día de muertos, este se acerco a su padre limpiándose las manos mientras veía de soslayo a su hijo en el sillón.- ¿Qué tiene Manny?

-Honestamente papi, no lo sé. Tiene ese ánimo por los suelos desde hace tres semanas. Ya no se qué tema sacarle para que me dé una justificación.

El anciano se quedo pensado un rato y alegremente se dirigió a su nieto y le susurro al oído asegurándose de que White Pantera no lo escuchara.

-Psst, Manny- no hubo respuesta - ¿Quisieras asaltar el Banco Nacional conmigo esta noche? – dijo con malicia y un brillo ilusionado en los ojos.

Manny al fin volteo a ver a sus parientes con una cara de sarcasmo mundial.

-Lo siento Granpapi, no estoy de ánimos.

-¿¡QUE!?- ese grito hizo que White Pantera se resbalara con algo del sobresalto.

-Creo que iré a dormir.- espeto levantándose y estirándose un poco.

-Pero Mijo, son las seis y medi- - Rodolfo se quedo con la palabra en la boca ya que el muchacho ya había cerrado la puerta de su habitación.

Ambos hombres se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro en la sala. Su ánimo se había ido junto con el menor del grupo.

Cinco minutos después.

-Muy bien jovencita, será mejor que nos des una explicación.

Por alguna razón fuera de su conocimiento Frida termino en medio de un problema familiar de los Rivera, estaba sentada en la sala de la casa de su mejor amigo siendo interrogada por los mayores de la casa al puro estilo de: 'policía bueno, policía malo'

-Pero...-tartamudeo un poco.

-¡Sin peros!- interrumpió Granpapi exaltado de manera melodramática apuntándole con una lámpara (hasta habían apagado las luces y puesto una mesa de metal frente a Frida.)

-¡Oiga! ¡Eso me dejara ciega!- grito tapándose los ojos, mientras Rodolfo apartaba la lámpara del campo de visión de Frida y le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su padre.

-Frida, solo queremos saber que le pasa a Manny, es todo.- dijo con amabilidad.

-¡O si no conocerás lo que es el miedo!- grito Granpapi de manera senil señalando repentinamente una puerta que no estaba allí hace quince minutos, era tenebrosa de color negro y salía neblina verde y un tentáculo baboso de color rojo. Luego hubo un cambio de cámara hacia los Rivera y Frida, dos de ellos estaban pasmados.

-¡Papi! ¿Qué rayos es eso? ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?

-Secretos de supervillanos- sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Cuando Frida salió de su terror mesclado con espanto y pena ajena se dirigió al par de hombres que discutían las cosas de dudosa procedencia en su casa.

-¿Acaso yo te critico el altar que le tienes a tu ex esposa? ¿O las toronjas que no dejan espacio en el refrigerador?

-¡No metas a María en esto!

-¡Entonces no me di-!

-¡OIGAN!

Ambos se giraron a la peli azul, que los veía molesta y de brazos cruzados.

-¿No me secuestraron y me trajeron aquí para que _habláramos_ de MANNY?- completo evocando súbitamente como el abuelo de Manny había atravesado su pared con su traje de puma loco y la había sacado de su casa.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de 'tiene razón'

-Créanme, si supiera lo que le pasa a Manny ya se los habría dicho, las únicas ocasiones en las que lo veo de buen humor es cuando pelea contra alguien. Aunque...- La muchacha se quedo algo pensativa, si bien aún seguía acompañando a su mejor a migo a las batallas como espectadora este parecía luchar con rabia.

Los tres se quedaron pensativos. Discutieron las posibles causas del estado anímico del moreno, sin saberlo se les fue el tiempo. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche para cuando Manny pasó por la sala con su pijama de tigre, con los ojos algo rojos debido a la súbita sed que le dio en medio de la noche.

-¿Qué hacen todos despiertos? – miro mejor a su alrededor - ¿Frida?

Se vio algo perplejo, se pregunto qué hacían todos en la sala.

-¡Cielos! ¡Que tarde es! – Dijo Frida mirando un reloj imaginario que tenía en la muñeca- ¡tengo que irme, nos veremos mañana Manny!

La chica salió corriendo de la casa de los Rivera más rápido que un rayo. Manny seguía confundido. Miro a su padre y abuelo respectivamente y ambos se pusieron a silbar como si nada. Manny se encogió de hombros.

Se volvió a ir a su habitación, sin mucho interés ya que no era raro ver a Frida metida en su casa a horas perturbantes, seguían sin saber cómo era que entraba sin la llave.

A la mañana siguiente White Pantera estaba preparando el desayuno antes de irse a trabajar, Granpapi estaba leyendo el periódico en la sala con los pies sobre la mesa de estar, había un artículo muy interesante sobre el nuevo diamante en exhibición en el museo de la ciudad, este dejaba a la joya de Monstruo-zuma como una simple joya de fantasía.

-¡Buenos días familia!

Salió muy alegremente el más joven de los Rivera de su habitación, a Granpapi le sorprendió un poco verlo con el ánimo de siempre, aunque esta fue una gran noticia para todos en la casa.

Se sentaron a desayunar como de costumbre, Manny había reconsiderado asistir a su abuelo en los robos lo cual había dejado a su padre consternado y estaban en medio de otra de esas discusiones sobre la postura de Manny este estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ese mal cosquilleo en la médula y otras dolencias se había ido de la noche a la mañana, no sabía porque ni le interesaba solo sabía que se estaba sintiendo mejor.

Antes de abandonar la casa para cada quien irse a sus respectivos asuntos: (entiéndase; trabajar honestamente, estudiar/copiarse y asaltar el museo) alguien toco a la puerta. Rodolfo abrió solo para encontrarse con un agotado cartero, aparentemente subir todos esos pisos le había drenado la energía.

-¿La familia Rivera? – pregunto aspirando aire fuertemente.

-Así es. –respondió amable.

El cartero que tenía pinta de ser su primer día en el trabajo le entrego un sobre finamente decorado al padre de Manny y se fue murmurando cosas en contra de sus superiores en la oficina de correos por esa bromita tan pesada.

-¿Qué es papa?

Rodolfo miro con ensoñación y un aura rosada lo que tenía en las manos.

-¡Tu madre nos mando entradas para su concierto!- el brillo y los pequeños cupidos estaban a su alrededor, Manny aprovecho para quitarle las entradas VIP de la mano, eran cuatro respectivamente y también pases tras camerinos.

El día se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor. Las entradas venían con una carta en de puño y letra de la señora María donde explicaba que habían tenido un percance con la fecha del concierto que sería al día siguiente, lamentaba enviarlas tan tarde.

Eso ensancho la sonrisa del más joven de la casa y seguía manteniendo la 'esperanza' de Rodolfo de algún día volver con su ex.

El día tan esperado llego, después de un viaje relativamente corto llegaron al anfiteatro Simón Bolívar, este tenía una aglomeración de gente en la entrada, Manny siempre recordaba lo famosa que era su madre en esos momentos, apenas mostraron sus boletos de re vestidura dorada al hombre de guardia este dejo pasar a los Rivera y a Frida (esta no podía faltar, así sea colándose)

Tomaron asiento en las primeras butacas como era la costumbre cuando asistían a uno de los espectáculos de la madre de Manny, este estaba que desbordaba alegría por cada poro de su cuerpo, tenía más de un año y medio sin ver a su madre, luego de que el abandonara la escuela Leone para ir a secundaria, María Rivera había tomado la decisión de volver con su antiguo grupo de mariachis y seguir con algunas giras pautadas por el Ministerio de Cultura de la Ciudad Milagro, estos fondos llegaban fácilmente como donativos para grupos de beneficencia la decadencia era un asunto grave y ella estaba gustosa de ayudar, pero por si las dudas o si decidía retirarse definitivamente, siempre tenía sus títulos en ciencias como la buena catedrática que era.

Después de de veinticinco minutos cuando los teloneros terminaron con canciones simbólicas del mariachi como; México Lindo y Querido y Guadalajara entre otras. Las luces bajaron tornando todo de un color cobrizo, solo estaba un reflector apuntando directamente a un micrófono en el centro del escenario.

Quien más sino la madre de El Tigre y fantasía platónica del White Pantera (quien jura que ya no piensa más en ella) salió a la luz vestida con un esplendoroso traje de de color vino tinto con encajes en dorado, un sombrero con las mismas finas decoraciones y pantalón negro, se vea realmente radiante, los años parecían ser indiferentes con ella, apenas sus labios carmesís se acercaron al amplificador de voz vio claramente a su hijo desde la primera fila, mirándole con los ojos brillosos y saludando afanosamente en silencio. Esta le dedico una sonrisa maternal y mentalmente se repitió que tenía que dar un buen espectáculo para su amado y único hijo.

Comenzaron a sonar las trompetas a un ritmo fogoso y electrizante, María tomo el microfono entre sus manos e hizo una postura muy femenina y de actitud fuerte para entonar la primera nota alta que le daba ritmo a la canción esta la había escrito especialmente para su familia, se le consideraba el nuevo hit de María Rivera. Por supuesto ya la habían escuchado por radio pero en vivo y en directo era una cosa muy distinta.

Manny y Frida sonreían, Granpapi daba una sonrisa de aprobación y Rodolfo evitaba inundar el lugar con baba mientras suspiraba como colegiala.

En medio de la primera estrofa de la canción Frida sintió como unas uñas se le clavaban en la mano que estaba en el descansa-brazos que compartía con Manny, se giro por la sorpresa y el dolor, pero antes de poder reclamarle a Manny el porqué le había tomado de la mano con semejante brusquedad Se quedo expectante mirando a su mejor amigo.

De súbito la sonrisa de Manuel se convirtió en una mueca de pánico un pánico puro que hizo que comenzara a hiperventilarse como su madre cuando lo veía arriesgar la vida en batalla pero multiplicado por diez, tomar la mano de Frida había sido una acción por inercia, ni él se había dado cuenta de que le estaba cortando la circulación de la mano a su amiga, tenia ambos ojos dilatados, cualquiera juraría que le estaba dando una baja de tensión, si es que ese no era el caso.

Hasta el momento tenia la mirada clavada en el piso pero más rápido que inmediatamente la levanto en dirección a su madre con horror. Ella seguía cantando con un aura magnifica.

-¿M-manny? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿MANNY?- Frida al verse ignorada comenzó a sentir parte del miedo irracional del moreno, busco ayuda con los demás integrantes de la familia pero todo paso muy rápido.

El micrófono de María cayó al piso ensordeciendo a la gente por la estática provocada al caer que se incremento por las cornetas, la mujer se agarro el pecho con una mano intento eliminar de manera absurda el indescriptible dolor que le estaba contrayendo el pecho, para cuando la audiencia se dio cuenta esta estaba desmayada en el suelo donde su cabeza dio un golpe seco contra la duela de madera pulida.

-¡MAMA/MARÍA!

se escucho el clamor de los más cercanos a la mujer antes de que los miembros del grupo, el manager o siguiera los de seguridad pudiera aparecer en escena White Pantera ya había subido al escenario junto con Manny y Granpapi, el primer mencionado tomo en posición de novia a su ex mujer y Manny le abrió paso entre la gente, este se había transformado en El Tigre sin haberse dando cuenta, para cuando todo mundo se pregunto qué había sucedido con la mujer de cabello castaño esta era llevada a toda velocidad por su ex marido hacia el hospital más cercano.

...

-_En estos momentos; transmitimos desde el Hospital Central Santa Mónica donde fue hospitalizada la famosa cantante de mariachi María Rivera, aparentemente de un ataque al corazón, esperamos noticias de...- __las camionetas iban llegando junto con los reporteros de cada cadena nacional y otras internacionales, la noticia había impactado y el hospital se llenaba mas de prensa amarillista que de gente baleada._

_Dentro del hospital se encontraban cuatro siluetas mortificadas. Manny se encontraba sentado en medio de un ataque de ansiedad, jugaba con sus dedos afanosamente mientras se preguntaba que había pasado. Todo estaba bien, su madre tan esplendida como siempre y luego la vio desvanecerse en el suelo. Y ahora tenían a medio planeta tierra afuera de las paredes perfumadas de formol del hospital esperando a saber cualquier nimiedad con respecto a la familia._

_Todo esto acompañado por ese repentino ataque de ansiedad que le había dado momentos antes de que pasara algo, ¿un grito de alerta tal vez? Ni el mismo se lo explicaba, fue como un choque violento contra un camión de carga, eran todas las dolencias y que le habían estado cortando la cordura las últimas semanas pero multiplicadas por diez. Pero de algo estaba seguro, a su madre le había pasado algo terrible y el no hizo nada al respecto._

_Se maldecía internamente por ello, por su mente solo cruzo la fugaz idea de saltar de su butaca girar su hebilla e ir a donde su madre se encontraba cuando estaba consciente, pero sus piernas no reaccionaron. El pánico se lo impío._

_Se mordió el labio inferior hasta que comenzó a sangrar un poco mientras descansa ambos brazos en sus piernas y bajaba la mirada impotente._

_Rodolfo iba de un lado a otro como bestia enjaulada, mientras murmuraba cosas y se revolvía el cabello por encima de la máscara con preocupación, tenía la paranoica idea de que debía estar listo para cualquier contingencia así que tenia puesto su traje completo del White Pantera y el mentado medico aun no llegaba._

_Luego de quince angustiosos minutos se escucho el eco de unos pasos por el inmaculado suelo, salió de la puerta que rezaba: 'solo personal autorizado' un hombre caucásico de cabello negro, tenía aspecto respetable y una identificación luciendo como medalla en su pecho, llevaba un folder con un diagnostico y un formulario anexado que revisaba a ratos, luego se acerco a quienes presumió eran los parientes de su paciente._

_-¿La familia Rivera?_

_Rodolfo se acerco para contestar no obstante le dieron un empujón que casi lo manda a estrellarse contra una pared antes de que tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca._

_-¡¿COMO ESTA MI MADRE?!_

_El hombre de cabello negro se sobresalto por la interrupción, miro al joven frente a él cuyo pecho bajaba y subía con violencia como en medio de un ataque, este le dirigió una mirada serena de esas que usaba con sus pacientes, no quería otro interno en el hospital._

_-Soy el jefe de Cardiología Andrés Vargas- se presento enfatizando su rama de especialización a los presentes, a estos se les formo un nudo en la boca del estomago.- Si fueran tan amables de seguirme los más allegados a la señora María Rivera por favor._

_Manuel y Rodolfo siguieron al hombre de la bata blanca hasta el ala de cardiología donde el despacho personal del encargado estaba a vista pública ya que tenia paredes de vidrio polarizadas, apenas este tomo asiento en su escritorio hizo una señal con la cabeza amablemente. Un ademan para se sentaran en los dos puestos libres._

_El doctor preciso ir al punto._

_-Como ya les había mencionado soy el jefe en el área de cardiología de este hospital, tomando en cuenta la gravedad del asunto y de la figura pública de quien estamos hablando me pareció lo más viable hablar aquí._

_Ambos morenos estaban que les carcomían los nervios hasta la cuenca de los huesos, pero intentaron mantener la falsa serenidad._

_-Seré claro en esto; la señora María necesita un trasplante de corazón urgentemente._

_-¿Q-que?- logro articular pobremente el menor._

_-¿Un trasplante? ¿Qué es lo que tiene María?- Rodolfo si bien estaba nervioso por dentro tenía que mantener la serenidad pertinente para con la situación._

_-La señora María presenta un cuadro agudo de MCD. Miocardiopatia Dilatada. Es una enfermedad del musculo cardiaco más específicamente del miocardio, este está muy deteriorado, el corazón apenas puede realizar sus funciones primordiales, aquellos con MCD son propensos a sufrir siempre de cuadros de arritmia y paros cardiacos._

_Termino de puntualizar el doctor mientras los dos morenos perdían el color del rostro._

_-Si bien en sus antecedentes médicos no había tenido ningún problema intracardiaco…- continuo leyendo los papeles que traía consigo mientras se acomodaba los lentes – los exámenes indican que pudo haber desarrollado propensión a esta enfermedad de manera congénita, pero aun así no sabemos cómo pudo llegar a este punto tan…rápido._

_Manny bajo la mirada, si bien sabía que su madre no era la persona más fuerte del mundo (y más cuando cualquier sobresalto era acompañado por un ataque de hiperventilación) no esperaba que su sistema fuera tan débil. Si antes se maldecía ahora quería que se lo llevaran las brujas, tanto él y su padre sentían una indescriptible culpa ya que ambos fungían el papel de héroes y arriesgaban literalmente la vida constantemente mientras María solo podía verlos._

_-Díganme, y respóndame con sinceridad ¿María ha estado expuesta al algún tipo de energía potencial? Es decir aun no descartamos la radiación, sé que es una pregunta absurda pero si pudieran proporcionar algo de información._

_El hombre de cabello espero una respuesta con toda la pinta de imparcialidad que le había otorgado los años en servicio, ambos morenos buscaron una respuesta, no tenían nada en claro._

_-Tal vez algo que haya representado variables agresivas en la tención de María por cortos periodos de tiempo._

_Repentinamente como el golpe de un rayo a Rodolfo en medio de su culpa auto infundada brillo una chispa de curiosidad, sin inmutarse mucho pregunto:_

_-¿Cuándo se refiere a algún tipo de energía potencial, los Objetos Místicos de Poder cuentan no?_

_El académico se quedo perplejo._

_-¿Objetos __de qué?__- el doctor vio al White Pantera como si fuera un mal chiste Rodolfo lo noto al instante en intento ilustrarlo un poco._

_-Sí, verá si dice que ella nació con propensiones de ese tipo, bueno el punto que quiero aclarar es que ella tenía un guante del que se deshizo hace muy poco en realidad, estos Objetos Místicos vienen acompañados de energía ancestrales y otras actuales._

_-¿Me está diciendo que mi paciente tenia superpoderes o algo por el estilo?_

_Ahora si estaba dudando de la salud mental de sus acompañantes._

_-No mentimos.- objeto Manny mientras se cruzaba de piernas y brazos, y alzaba una ceja a su vez._

_Mientras Manny le lanzaba una mirada despectiva el hombre cayó en cuenta de algo al segundo, analizo bien al mayor de sus acompañantes, ya se le había hecho demasiado extraño que un hombre adulto anduviera por la calle con semejante traje estrafalario y mascara de luchador, además de esas botas que saltaban a la vista._

_-¿Son de Ciudad Milagro verdad?- puso una sonrisa forzada a lo que los otros dos asintieron._

_Si bien siempre veía por las noticias a aquella ciudad tan temida y apocalíptica nunca espero tener a dos de los protagonistas de esos hechos sobrenaturales frente a él. Luego de unos minutos de plática decidieron que era hora de comprobar la teoría de Rodolfo._

_…_

_-Bien, joven puede proceder._

_Una enfermera muy amablemente lo condujo a una habitación esterilizada, Frida, Granpapi y Rodolfo aguardaban tras un cristal en lo que parecía ser un tomógrafo._

_Si era una sala donde se hacían tomografías, ya que no contaban con una cámara anti radiación o algo por estilo por ser un hospital y no uno de los cuerpos de la NASA o algo así decidieron medir los niveles de energía que podrían producir los tales Objetos Místicos de Poder, ya que Manny podía cambiar de apariencia lanzaba una parte de su energía al aire, fue la conclusión que él fuera el sujeto de pruebas._

_Con un ademan de la joven tras el cristal los demás aguardaron._

_-Bien, supongo- hizo una mueca de 'lo que sea por mi madre' giro su hebilla y un resplandor verde cegó a los que no estaba acostumbrados a ver su transformación de cerca, la guinda del pastel fue el potente rugido bestial que lo caracterizaba que hizo que el tomógrafo chillara de la estática y se colapsara echando humo._

_-Ups.- se disculpo Manny sobándose la nuca mientras alzaba la otra mano en su tipa pose de: 'fue un accidente' su padre rodo los ojos y los demás se encogieron de hombros._

_Pero no era el caso del doctor ni del radiólogo que habían tenido que arrastrar a su hipótesis para comprobar tal cosa. Ambos estaban con la quijada por el suelo._

_-¡Como es que genera tanto poder sin morir!_

_-¡Ese era nuestro mejor tomógrafo!- se manoteo la frente uno de los dos especialistas mientras la enfermera le decía un: 'se lo dije' _

_Era cierto, según la medicina María debió sucumbir a los efectos del deterioro por haber sido Plata Peligrosa hasta hace muy poco tiempo. Ahora el misterio era como los demás integrantes de la familia no tenían tales afecciones y Granpapi era un ejemplo ya el hombre pasaba los ochenta y parecía en salud un hombre de la mitad de su edad._

_-Bueno- dijo el anciano a la conversación- nunca antes había sabido de que alguien enfermo se arriesgara tanto con un Objeto Místico, por eso los nuestros son hereditarios se nos fueron conferidos por nuestros ancestros además de utilizarlos a muy corta edad. Manny fue quien obtuvo su cinturón a los doce años, es un tiempo algo largo para un Rivera __si no fuera por ALGUIEN__ lo habría tenido a los ocho años como era la costumbre._

_Rodolfo lo vio con reprobación. _

_…_

_Durante los próximos días Maria permaneció en estado de alerta, le eran administradas medicinas cada cinco minutos. Unas eran para que su corazón no fallara, otras para que siguiera bombeando sangre con regularidad, sus latidos estaban en apenas 35 latidos por segundo, si su presión seguía bajando esperaban lo peor. Su nombre fiburaba en la lista de espera de donadores, pero la demanda por este órgano eran altas y había pocos donantes._

_Manny permanecia a su lado no se había movido de si sitio en horas, ella permanecía inconsciente en su camilla, tenía una habitación privada. Todos tomaban turno para vigilarla incluida Frida ya que se había quedado con los Rivera sin fecha limite como se le había hecho costumbre, al llegar la noche Manny escucho risas fuera de la ventana del cuarto de su madre, aun apesumbrado se dirigió a ella._

_Vio a varios niños con mascaras de esqueletos y gente con bolsas bien colmadas pudo reconocer los adornos en las calles. Era cierto mañana era Día de Muertos._

_De súbito la imagen de la foto de su madre junto a los demás marcos de los difuntos de la familia le paso por la cabeza. Volvió a sentir aquel horrible escalofrió y sintió ganas de vomitar. Los ojos se le desorbitaron._

_-Ugh.- apoyo con una rodilla en el suelo._

_-¿M-manny…?_

_Apenas reconoció la voz aunque débil de su madre su ánimo volvió a levantarse, esta lo veía con los ojos rojos y apenas abiertos, esta había despertado en medio de la incertidumbre, los analgésicos se estaban acabando y junto con ellos el sueño._

_Manny se acerco a toda prisa a la camilla donde estaba su amada madre, le tomo de la mano mientras le preguntaba con ojos vidrioso como estaba. _

_-B-bien, creo.- se acomodo un poco en su sitio sentía el pecho descolocado.- ¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Es-estas en el hospital mama._

_María lo vio no muy sorprendida, ya se imaginaba algo parecido. Lo último que recordaba era el escenario, la gente, las luces y luego un choque eléctrico en su pecho y sin más solo una completa oscuridad._

_-Has crecido mucho hijo- le dijo con la alegría de siempre, se sentía tan orgullosa de él, a Manny se le pusieron los ojos en blanco. Su madre tenía una sonrisa muy pacifica, esto lo lleno de miedo, no era el tipo de paz que vez en un paciente que sabe que saldrá caminando sano por la puerta del hospital. No era una paz…de resignación._

_-Mama vas a estar bien, pero escucha tienen que hacerte un trasplante y…_

_Callo de súbito al ver como ella perdía su expresión serena por una neutral, decidió que simplemente quería conversar todo lo que pudiera con él._

_Sin más el tomo asiento junto a ella, pasada la incomodidad del momento la mujer de cabello castaño le pregunto por sus notas en la universidad, que sorprendentemente estaban por encima del promedio, algo que nadie se esperaba. Este luego le conto sobre cómo estaba la ciudad cuando ella le pregunto interrumpiendo una historia sobre cómo habían roto el Wii de Frida, y recibió un: 'peor imposible' ambos rieron con ello. Luego de horas de charla hasta se habían olvidado de su mortífera situación._

_Casi a las once de la noche, había llegado respuesta de la lista de donadores, tenían un corazón para la madre del Antihéroe. Aseguraron desde el principio que era una operación riesgosa y que con el estado de salud de María, no había que hacerse muchas ilusiones._

_La familia entera se vio con el shock emocional a millón, María fue llevada al quirófano una cirugía de corazón abierto y sobre todo un trasplante era un caso delicado._

_Esperaron y esperaron fuera del quirófano durante un periodo de aproximadamente cuatro horas, ya se estaba alargando demasiado para el gusto de todos, Manny quería entrar a la fuerza y Rodolfo lo detuvo aunque él tuviera las mismas intenciones._

_…_

_-Cien ceses de Epinefrina._

_-Si doctor._

_Las luces de un blanco neón, segaron sus pupilas al tiempo que le tapaban la vista su pecho con una cortina divisoria, estaba muy débil para decir algo o sentir pudor, sintió como el anestesiólogo la sedaba y comenzó a ver colores, entre ellos solo unas figuras destellaban con mas nitidez. Su hijo, su ex esposo que aunque no lo admitiera ella tampoco, seguía queriéndolo más que como amigo. Los primeros pasos de su hijo, las salidas a parques…_

_Esterilizaron su pecho antes de que el bisturí se acercara a él, ella perdía el conocimiento. El sonido de pinzas luego; como se habrían las costillas._

_-Está perdiendo mucha sangre ¡Empiecen drenado de inmediato!_

_-Pulso cardiaco en 40 señores._

_-Arterias intervenidas, procedan con el órgano._

_De una cava pequeña con hielo seco permanecía su última esperanza de volver a respirar._

_-Suturas._

_El medidor de pulsaciones que estaba en un momentáneo paro volvió a emitir el pitido de los latidos. Diez segundo después volvió a caer el ritmo cardiaco._

_…_

_En la sala de espera todos voltearon a ver al médico que salía con guates quirúrgicos tapa-bocas y una bata verde agua que lucía mancha de sangre como si fuera un carnicero vil._

_Lo que más temían pasó._

_Finalmente el cirujano salió…bajando la mirada._

_Manuel sintió que a quien le habían arrancado el corazón era a él._

_…_

_-¿Dónde puede estar ese muchacho?- su pobre padre que ahora lucia una cara demacrada y caminos secos por las lagrimas estaba dándole vueltas al asunto, se estaban quedando en un hotel cercano al hospital donde el cuerpo de María permanecía en la morgue._

_Frida intento detener a Manuel cuando este amenazo de muerte al cirujano casi logra girar su hebilla con seberas intenciones de destruir el lugar, si no fuera por la intervención de su abuelo que tuvo que activar su sombrero para evitar que soltara del agarre. El espectáculo que habían montado en el hospital fue tan tremendo que salió en las noticias junto con el obituario de la madre del El Tigre._

_Luego de que este se estabilizara salió corriendo por la puerta de emergencias, giro su hebilla y se perdió en la mitad de la noche, lo habían estado buscando como locos pero sin ningún resultado. Estaban acabados emocionalmente._

_Rodolfo había perdido al único amor de su vida._

_Manny a su única madre._

_Los demás compartían su dolor sin creérselo todavía. Estaba comenzando a amanecer y el paradero del joven Antihéroe era un verdadero misterio._

_Lo que no sabían ninguno de sus parientes y amigos era que este había decidido irse de vuelta a Ciudad Milagro, su madre no estaba muerta. No, era una vil mentira, ella estaba viva y si no, el haría que lo estuviera otra vez. _

_La negación se estaba comiendo su razón, cuando cruzo el umbral de la ciudad lo vio todo con diferentes ojos, todo tan caótico, todo tan corrupto, se imagino a miles de niños siendo protegidos por sus madres, pero él era un caso contrario, se volvía a maldecir cada tres segundos el no haber hecho nada por ella. Pero intentaría hacer algo. Algo extremista y sin premeditación._

_Llego al cementerio abandonado, lugar donde todos saben residía Sartana de los Muertos._

_Irrumpió en su guarida haciendo añicos a todos los esqueletos bandidos que estuvieran a su paso, ni un sicario tenía menos escrúpulos que él en ese momento. Tiro la puerta principal de una patada y dentro encontró a la representación de la Muerte tomando tranquilamente un té, hasta que lo escupió de la impresión y exclamo indignada:_

_-¡¿EL TIGRE?! ¿QUE CLASO DE INTROMISION ES ESTA?!_

_-__**¡CIERRA EL PICO!**__- le grito al mismo volumen que la esqueleto. Lo que la dejo asombrada y honestamente la asusto un poco semejante grito, su enemigo no se veía como siempre. Eso estaba claro hasta para un ciego._

_Manny hizo aparecer sus garras al puro estilo Wolverine y las enterró en el cuello de la más temida súper villana de toda Ciudad Milagro, aparto su guitarra para que esta no tuviera nada con que defenderse._

_-Sartana…-siseo con un veneno que le helaría la sangre a la mujer esqueleto si tuviera- ¿Cómo...Traes de vuelta un muerto a la vida?- dijo esto con falsa serenidad pero sin deshacer su mortífero agarre._

_La catrina lo observo estupefacta, primero la irrumpía en su guarida de manera vandálica y ahora le hacía semejante pregunta._

_-¿Por qué demonios debería responderte eso mocoso?_

_Manuel puso una mueca horrenda._

_-¡ME VAS A RESPONDER AHORA MISMO, O TE MOLERE LOS HUESOS!- sus ojos destellaban una furia casi homicida._

_Ella rio un poco perturbada, nunca se imagino esa faceta suya. Después de todo no había fallado en su intuición de que el muchacho seria un perfecto villano. Estaba dispuesto a intentar sabrá Dios porque medios aniquilarla definitivamente si seguía ignorando su pregunta._

_-¿Se puede saber porque ese ánimo de perros Tigre?_

_Manny detuvo sus intenciones de mandarla de una vez al infierno con confianza de que regresaría, soltó el cuello de Sarta y se alejo un par de pasos. Se había dejado llevar mucho por la emoción. Dejo a su maltrecho corazón bombear con algo más de normalidad._

_Después de un momento solo respondió con la misma mirada oscura._

_-No es nada que deba conversar contigo- hizo una pausa- estoy aquí para negociar no para pelear. Lamento mi comportamiento- lo ultimo lo había dicho su conciencia no el precisamente. Tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo después de todo eran enemigos jurados._

_-¿Negociar?_

_-A cambio de que me digas como traer a alguien de la muerte, te hare un favor si así lo deseas._

_Si antes estaba desesperado ahora estaba irracional. Y Sartana noto esto, sonrió con un morbo comparable con el demonio y se le acerco al muchacho tomando su guitarra que estaba a unos pasos._

_-Jeje, que interesante._

_-Solo habla de una jodida vez. _

_El Tigre no estaba para intervalos ni monólogos malvados o para egocentrismos era un 'dando y dando'_

_Sartana hizo como que meditaba. _

_-Bien Tigre, eso depende._

_Manny la miro curioso. Allí fue cuando la catrina noto sus ojos inyectados en sangre como si hubiera estado llorando sin parar._

_-¿De qué?_

_-De cuánto tiempo de muerta tenga la persona._

_Manny dirigió su mirada al piso y sin inmutarse como si su personalidad hubiera cambiado de súbito le dijo sin chistar demasiado:_

_-Diez horas._

_Sartana pareció reflexionar un rato, era tentadora la idea de al fin poder hacer lo que se le viniera en gana con un Rivera y que este fuera por su propia voluntad ¡qué suerte estaba teniendo! _

_-Jejejejeje.- su tétrica risa inundo el aire._

_-¿Qué maldita cosa dije para que te rieras?_

_-Nada.- seco un par de lágrimas simbólicas de sus cuencas vacías- es solo que hace más de doscientos años que no me dedico al negocio de intercambio de almas._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Escucha bien niño, aunque no lo creas hay distintas manifestaciones de la Muerte, el ángel de la muerte fue quien cegó la vida que obviamente estas buscando, a diferencia de la Parca a mí se me conoce como uno de los dioses de la muerte, shinigamis entidades como lo quieras llamar me da igual. –Retomo su asiento con un aura de superioridad- Tengo control sobre el cuerpo de los difuntos, no obstante su alma es otro asunto que decidí abandonar._

_-Entonces fue una pérdida de tiempo venir contigo.- frunció el ceño duramente._

_-No, en realidad no.- dijo seriamente- soy el único contacto físico entre este mundo y el Hades._

_-¿El Hades?- ahora le hablaban sobre mitología griega. Quien lo diría._

_-Sí, ya fuiste una vez a la tierra de los muertos, a menos que ya se te haya olvidado. Antes de llegar allí la persona debe tener al menos veinticuatro horas de muerto y por supuesto ser sepultado._

_Manny le prestaba toda su atención en ese momento._

_-Existen muchas tierras en el inframundo, antes de ir al cielo o al infierno deben pagar una cuota en ese lugar, pero antes de llegar a ese lugar, sus almas permanecen bajo el dominio del Señor del Hades._

_-¿Quién es él? ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?- pregunto ansioso._

_-Ese anciano tiene milenios de antigüedad, -lo recordaba muy claramente desde que este había adquirido los servicios de la muerte, y el ángel del abismo y el suyo propio pero a ella no le agradaba para nada- en otras palabras deberías ir al infierno a contactarlo, solo él puede hacer trueques con todo tema que convenga a las almas de los difuntos._

_Manny no se estremeció, ya había pasado por algo parecido._

_-Bien ¿Cómo llego allí?_

_Sartana lo miro con efecto retardado para dar una sonora carcajada que hacia hincapié en la histeria, era la cosa más graciosa que le había mencionado._

_-¿Y ahora de que te ríes?- comenzaba a impacientarse._

_-¡¿Crees que TU pequeña sabandija lograrías siquiera poner un pie en el Hades y salir con VIDA?! ¡ahahahahahahaha!- siguió riendo olvidándose de su ahora molesto invitado._

_-Te he pateado el trasero huesudo mas de una vez- espeto con un desden burlon, lo que le corto la carcajada de tajo a Sartana- y e vuelto de la tierra de los muertos ¿Qué tiene esto de diferente?_

_-Mocoso insolente._

_Dijo molesta hasta el tuétano, se volvió a levantar con una aura imponente, Manny se estremeció un poco._

_-No tienes idea de con que estas jugando; para empezar ya había venido con la ilusión de que fuera yo quien te devolviera esa alma que al parecer es tan preciada. ¡Eso ya se consideraría un pacto __conmigo__! Y cualquiera en su sano juicio sabe lo que significa._

_Lo miro a los ojos aun rojos estos obviamente le demostraban el coraje que sentía y que le valia lo que pasara con el._

_-Esto es absurdo.- termino su frase la esqueleto a lo que hizo sonar los acordes de su guitarra invocando en el acto a tres docenas de esqueletos que desenfundaron sus revolvers en contra del moreno, abrieron fuego a quema ropa pero este había sido más hábil, se colgó del techo y luego de retraer las garras paso entre las dos filas que lo habían acorralado cortándolos a todos a la mitad, sus garras ahora median dos metros cada una. Al parecer este ya tenía control sobre todos sus poderes._

_-Interesante, una vez más.- dijo la catrina sin ánimos, viendo cómo eran convertidos en palillos chinos sus ayudantes._

_-Dijiste, que había un plazo ¿Qué pasa si se cumple el plazo de veinticuatro horas?- volvió a hablar Manny mientras se sacudía el polvo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y claramente no se marcharía sin lo que fue a buscar._

_Sartana estuvo renuente a decirle, pero finalmente le esclareció las dudas._

_-Esa alma pasa por un juicio que realiza el Señor del Hades, este decide si van a la tierra de los muertos a pagar su cuota o se quedan en el averno a esperar el apocalipsis, una vez tomada la decisión, ya no se puede hacer un trueque con el alma de nadie._

_Manny trago saliva fuertemente._

_-Y si consideramos que hoy es Día de Muertos muchacho. El anciano estará muy ocupado otorgando permisos a espíritus para ir a la tierra, no te atenderá aunque seas una de las Moiras(*), y eso que ellas tienen autoridad sobre él._

_La buena noticia: su profesora de Filosofia del Derecho había tenido un ataque de indignación con el le había mandado a hacer un informe completo de mitología y estaba captando lo que Sartana le decía. Y por lo que escuchaba razonar con el tal señor de los infiernos seria igual que hablarle a una pared. Si es que llegaba con vida._

_-Bien, cambiare de pregunta: si me largo por mi cuenta a la tierra de los muertos a averiguar como encontrarlo ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo antes de transformarme en esqueleto?_

_-Bueno serian unas…-recapacito- espera, ¿Qué? ¿IRTE POR TU CUENTA?_

_-Como lo oyes._

_Sartana al no creerle ni media palabra solo decidió olvidar el asunto y decirle lo que el esperaba oir._

_-Bueno, eso dependerá de que tan rápido te muevas._

_El reloj corria, para y para su madre. Tenia que actuar rápido. _

_Manny pensó en la ultima vez que estuvo en la tierra de los muertos, le tomo solo cuarentaicinco minutos ser casi un esqueleto consumado. Debia haber una forma de darle las catorce horas que necesitaba._

_-No tienes algún, no se ¿algún truco mágico que me de mas tiempo que una hora antes de parecer una radiografía?_

_-Si, pero jamás en mi vida eterna te lo facilitaría._

_-Bien, gracias…supongo, veo que no quieres el pago._

_-¿Qué puedes darme tu que yo quisiera poseer?- pregunto con sorna._

_-Seis, dos, cuatro, nueve._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es la combinación de la tesorería subterránea de Ciudad Milagro- esta se vio más o menos interesada- te puedo dar la de Granpapi también- dijo con un tono desinteresado y a la vez muy confiado._

_-Trato hecho._

_Acto seguido esta le hizo un ademan para que estrecharan sus manos, este se la tendió con toda la desconfianza del mundo y un resplandor entre verde y negro lo cubrió, sentía que se le quemaban los órganos de adentro hacia afuera pero resistió hasta que la catrina lo soltó._

_-Con eso resistirás las horas que necesites.- rio malvadamente una última vez, luego de que El Tigre le facilitara la contraseña personal de su abuelo se retiro por fin del cementerio._

_Obviamente había mantenido su celular apagado desde que huyo, por simple curiosidad lo encendió solo para que la cara de su padre se reflejara en la pantalla donde marcaban más de cincuenta llamadas perdidas. _

_Eso quizás lo habría asustado hasta la medula como a cualquiera de su edad, al grado de provocarle un mini-infarto pero esta vez estaba tan absorto que simplemente contesto._

_/-__**¡MANUEL, PABLO, GUTIERRES, O'BRIAN, EQUIHUA, RIVERA!**__./_

_Manny tuvo que alejar lo más que pudo el auricular de su oído con semejante grito que estaba seguro que hasta el vendedor de churros de la esquina escucho._

_-P-papa, cálmate. Por favor._

_/-__¡¿QUE ME CALME MANUEL?! ¡DEBE SER UN CHISTE! ¡Primero escapas fuera de mi vista en estos momentos y luego no contestas el mentado teléfono con un demonio!/_

_Manny nunca había escuchado a su padre tan furioso y a la vez tan indignado, por primera vez sintió miedo al hablarle._

_-Papa.- continuo retomando el aliento- estoy bien, estoy en casa- de hecho no era ninguna mentira, estaba solo a una cuadra de La Casa del Macho para cuando decidió atender la llamada._

_/-¿__Que se supone que estás haciendo allá?, a tu madre…-__ esto último lo dijo entre un gemido de dolor- __a tu madre la trasladaremos hasta allá y tú no estás aquí con tu familia estoy decepcionándome de ti Manuel./_

_-Papa.- hablo firme mientras escuchaba los clamores de su abuelo y su mejor amiga tras la bocina, obviamente querían hablarle también- no se atrevan a darle sepultura hasta que yo llegue. Estaré allí a medianoche, por nada del mundo se acerquen a las puertas de un cementerio.- su tono era amenazante- o la perderemos de verdad._

_/-__¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?/- __su tono era de horror, su instinto paterno le gritaba que corriera a detener a Manny, se lo que fuera que tuviera planeado hacer._

_-Confía en mí.- y sin más colgó la llamada y apago el celular._

_…_

_Si alguien se preguntaba cómo era que él se basaba en que tenía el don de ir al inframundo, el tenia una buena base._

_Heracles había logrado llegar al Hades porque era un semi-dios, y el tenia poderes especiales también, acompañados por un bonus. _

_Fue hasta las afueras desérticas de Ciudad Milagro donde ni una triste alma en pena transitaba, solamente el viento. Se preparo mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer, tenía que gastar mucha energía así que respiro profundo._

_-__**¡ANTIGUO ESPIRITU DEL TIGRE! ¡YO, TE INVOCO!**_

_El ancestral dios Tigre apareció rodeándolo y con la misma energía verde esmeralda que lo rodeaba y dejaba que las llamas lo cubrieran, se hizo de un escudo que actuó como un taladro que traspaso la tierra infértil bajo sus pies. Lanzo el rugido más potente que su garganta podía soportar y finalmente desapareció en el mismo resplandor. Dejando la escena del desierto como antes de que el llegara._

_…_

_-Honestamente, no creí que de verdad funcionara.- se sobaba la cabeza el Antihéroe- creo que tengo una contusión._

_La caída había sido peor que cuando él y Frida había ido a esa tierra la primera vez, en el cielo apareció algo muy parecido a un meteorito verde que gritaba como niña espantada, este al aterrizar cayó en medio de una persecución de un esqueleto de correcaminos y un esqueleto de coyote que se perseguían por el desierto._

_Rodo varios kilómetros hasta que una montaña freno su velocidad estampándose la cabeza en toda la roca. Quedo inconsciente al instante, y ahora que había despertado no tenía la menor idea de donde había aterrizado._

_-Creo que habría más actividad en una lotería para abuelas que en este lugar._

_Efectivamente estaba en medio de la nada, solo un desierto muy mimético al de Arizona, la carretera se perdía a kilómetros a la distancia y él no sabía donde rayos estaba parado, pero la buena noticia era que no era un esqueleto. Aunque esperaba que al menos Sartana le hubiera dado algo para el dolor._

_Bueno con que ella irrumpa en la privacidad de su abuelo como la acosadora sexual que era, era suficiente no tenía por que imaginarse que más tendría que haberle dado para un conjuro en contra de choques contra masas de tierra que salen de la nada._

_Comenzó a correr en la dirección que él creía encontraría el pueblo en donde aterrizo la ultima vez, luego de dos horas comenzó a trotar, y luego de tres horas comenzó a jadear por oxigeno. En esos momentos desearía tener las botas de su padre, se preguntaba por qué no le había dado algo más práctico que unas garras que hacen parecer que tienes complejo de Spiderman._

_Se recargo sobre sus rodillas mientras inspiraba profundamente. A lo lejos (y esperaba que no fuera un espejismo como el de hace media hora donde las chicas de los comerciales de cerveza lo esperaban con una sonrisa) logro vislumbrar lo que a su parecer era un rio._

_Por alguna razón al acercarse el paisaje cambio drásticamente este ahora se parecía demasiado al gran cañón, y el rio que efectivamente vio se estaba pareciendo al Rio Colorado. Que más le daba necesitaba agua, no sabía si podía morirse de deshidratación allí o no, maldita Sartana que no le especifico nada y se quedo murmurando cosas sobre los cajones de ropa interior de su abuelo._

_Troto un poco mas hasta que llego al lugar tan ansiado, el agua era de un color verde esmeralda, olía como su fuera un rio de perfume floral, era demasiado embriagante como para no probarlo, giro su hebilla y con su apariencia normal vio su rostro reflejado en el agua, el no había sonreído pero su reflejo si le dedico a el una sonrisa que cualquiera clasificaría como seductora. Esto en vez de espantarlo lo tentó mas a beber de esa extraña agua._

_Se quito la chaqueta, camisa y zapatos, dejando de ver su abdomen marcado por músculos bien definidos e incontables cicatrices, que le daban el aspecto de ávido guerrero, se metió en el rio sin contemplaciones y comenzó a beber del agua como si se le fuera la vida en ello._

_Y desgraciadamente así era._

_-¡HEY!_

_El grito que lo había sobresaltado lo hizo salir de su ensueño, cuando noto que unas manos huesudas estaban a punto de jalarlo hasta el fondo. Se horrorizo y salió de esa agua extraña inmediatamente._

_Sus pantalones y el resto del cuerpo se secaron al instante y Manny no hacía otra cosa que respirar como loco intentando calmarse._

_-Tranquilízate, cielos ¿eres nuevo? Llegas justo a tiempo, pronto empezara la fiesta del Día de Muertos._

_Manny al fin volteo a ver a su salvador, para sorpresa de él, era el mismo hombre esqueleto que lo había recibido a él y a Frida la última vez. Supuso que no lo reconoció por como lo estaba tratando._

_-Buen disfraz de carne amigo, pero déjala atrás; la carne es débil, me imagino que por eso te metiste al a una de las venas del Aqueronte._

_-¿Venas? ¿Aqueronte?- tartamudeo un poco, intento recordar el significado de ese nombre y luego se le ilumino la conciencia.- ¿se refiere al rio que conduce al Hades?_

_-Pues claro, es el único rio de aquí, solo que se divide en venas, esa por lo menos es la vena de la tentación. Las almas lujuriosas o deseosas de algo quedan allí varadas, por lo mismo es peligroso acercarse._

_Manny se ruborizo un poco, no sabía que codiciar el agua lo convirtiera en un lujurioso o algo por el estilo. _

_-Que esperamos, llegaremos tarde al festival. ¿Oye como haces que tu mascara se torne roja?_

_Manny intento disimular su sonrojo._

_-E-es que no es una máscara, estoy vivo. Creo._

_-¿Vivo?- el esqueleto que portaba un saco de dudosa procedencia lo miro de reojo- Una vez llego un muchacho vivo aquí, que cosa tan rara que ocurriera dos veces, bueno pronto te adaptaras.- el esqueleto se sumió de hombros y le hizo un ademan para que lo siguiera, Manny se vistió apresurado y comenzó a seguirlo._

_Pero le duro poco el gusto._

_-¿Oiga señor Valdés, en qué dirección está la casa del Tigre Original? _

_El esqueleto se tenso en su sitio, giro la cabeza ciento ochenta grado como un búho con una mueca de terror._

_-T-tu…_

_Manny le sonrió como respuesta._

_-¡AAAAH!- antes de que lograra huir Manny lo agarró del poncho sin esfuerzo ya que este hombre no pesaba nada._

_-Solo dígame en qué dirección está por favor. _

_-¡NO! ¡SUELTAME! ¡TU Y TU FAMILIA SON UNOS SALVAJES!- el esqueleto seguía gritando por auxilio y hasta se le escapo un 'no me mates' siendo que ya estaba bien muerto._

_Manny se manoteo la frente y dejo que su prisionero escapara, decidió solamente seguir el rastro de polvo que dejo el sujeto al echar a correr como si le hubieran metido un cohete en el trasero. No paso nada de tiempo hasta que diviso el pueblo ya decorado para la festividad y por supuesto la cantina donde sus familiares debían estar 'matándose' a golpes en esos momentos._

_Entro sin muchos miramientos, no tenía tiempo que estar perdiendo._

_-¡MALDITA SEA PAGAME DE UNA VEZ!_

_-¡NO TE DEBO NADA JAGUAR!_

_-¡¿A NO?! ¡COMO LE LLAMAS A ESO!- en esos momentos León Dorado y El Jaguar de la Justicia se hallaban al parecer discutiendo por dinero, este ultimo señalaba a otros dos de sus parientes que se veían bien borrachos, El Poderoso Chita estaba buscándole conversación a una planta hecha de huesos mientras que Leopardo Negro aun estando ebrio seguía manteniéndole una conversación medio coherente al aterrorizado barman._

_-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TENIA BUEN BEBER!_

_-¿Y QUIERES QUE TE APLAUDA?- León Dorado se cruzo de brazos.- ¡vivió en los tiempos de Mesoamérica, bebía a diario! Y jamás formalice la apuesta contigo._

_-Oh, ya veo por donde se heredan los genes deshonestos, eso explica al corrupto de mi hijo Jorge.- El Jaguar de la Justicia se cruzo de brazos indignado. _

_-Que Puma Loco te saliese así viene de tu mala crianz…_

_Manny se soltó a reír a sus anchas interrumpiendo la discusión, mientras los que estaban aun en el bar le miraron como si estuviera más loco que El tigre Original y eso es decir demasiado._

_Los hombres Rivera giraron hacia la puerta para matar a golpes a quien tuviese la osadía de interrumpir una de sus peleas, además de burlarse de ellos. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con El Nuevo Tigre atacado de risa golpeándose una pierna con su puño._

_-¡MANNY!- gritaron al unisonó los héroes Rivera, acercándose al más joven de su árbol genealógico perdiendo toda la rabia que sentían en el proceso. Manny sonrió, eso de ser héroe o villano en su familia a pesar de sur muy discutido, todos tenían su lado contrario. Aun le provocaba mucha risa el hecho de ver discutir a dos de los más grandes 'defensores de la justicia' casi rematarse a los golpes por dinero a expensas de sus familiares._

_-Eh, ¡CHARLIE! Tataranieto mío…que bue-¡hip! Qué bueno que estas aquí. Acla-¡hip! Aclárale a este par de necios bebes de guardería quien es el Rey jejeje.- antes de que los demás se le acercaran Chita ya lo tenía entre sus brazos robóticos abrazándolo maternalmente y revolviéndole el cabello._

_-Tigre, ¿Qué te trae otra vez, a la tierra de los muertos?- pregunto su bisabuelo con algo de seriedad a lo Manny dejo de reírse un momento con el supervillano que no dejaba de llamarlo Charlie._

_-Je, eh me imagino que aun no les llega la noticia…- su rostro se apagao momentáneamente, al ver la expresión confundida de todos o casi todos decidió retomar su humor normal- Tenía que venir a consultar al Tigre Original, asuntos personales. _

_Jaguar se vio intrigado y León Dorado le dio una mirada inquisidora, si bien el chico estaba diciendo la verdad este ultimo tenía un sexto sentido que le decía cuando alguien hacia algo con una índole diferente a lo que decía._

_-¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? _

_-Fue fácil, bueno algo así. Supuse que si una vez el espirito del tigre me llevo a la tierra de los vivos, podía tener el efecto adverso. _

_-¿L-lograste dominar todos tus poderes? ¿A tu edad?- articulo pobremente su bisabuelo a lo que León Dorado intervino por el que se veía pasmado._

_-Las cosas deben estar duras en Ciudad Milagro para que ya hayas alcanzado ese nivel.- le dijo con el tono autoritario militar que lo caracterizaba._

_-Si.- dijo sombríamente Manny- pero he venido por otra cosa. Es urgente para mi hablar con mi tocayo en estos momentos.- dijo con aire casual mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos de la barra, no se arriesgaría a pedir un trago, primero su padre se lo tenía prohibido hasta que completara su mayoría de edad y segundo no quería que le pasara algo similar a lo del rio. Sintió que casi perdía la cordura allí.- sería muy amable de su parte decirme en qué dirección debo ir._

_-Al noreste. Solo sigue el horizonte- espeto su bisabuelo sentándose a su lado.- ¿tu motivo es entre tigres o lo pueden saber tus demás parientes Manuel? No es normal que consultes a muerto, al menos no de este modo tan físico._

_-Es cosa de 'indecisos' – sonrió con sarcasmo y su tono ocasional de superioridad- muchas gracias creo que debo irme ahora._

_Se dispuso a ponerse en marcha, se despidió de todos sus parientes con mucho cariño, algo inusual era como si simplemente verlos lo alegrara. Cuando dejo el establecimiento, tanto héroes como villanos dejaron su seño amable morir, para adoptar uno extremadamente serio. Como si acabaran de ver salir a su peor enemigo._

_-Ese muchacho no trama nada bueno.- dijo Leopardo Negro que a pesar de ser ciego sintió muy bien sus intensiones, hasta el efecto del alcohol se había mermado._

_-Es cierto, además de que no tiene signos de estarse convirtiendo en esqueleto. Sin duda hizo un pacto con alguien muy influyente._

_-Jeje en otra ocasión eso me agradaría- argumento chistoso Chita, el niño necesitaba 'malas influencias'- pero está claro que está arriesgando la vida._

_Todos los Rivera quedaron pensativos, aparte de que no era sano desde un principio eso de querer hablar con el miembro más loco de su familia. Tampoco lo era lo que más de uno de ellos había notado._

_-Ni Rodolfo ni Puma Loco nos han puesto ofrendas._

_-Sabemos que Manny no se las volvió a comer, algo grave debió suceder._

_Se miraron unos a otros, esperarían a que Manny tomara un poco la delantera. Luego lo seguirían._

_-¿En que estábamos?- sonrió Jaguar- ¡MI DINERO LEON! _

_…_

_Manny llevaba un par de kilómetros, maldición ya le quedaba muy poco tiempo para encontrar al tal dueño de esas tierras, pero la suerte estaba de su lado al parecer ya que encontró la casona vieja del Tigre Original más rápido de lo que creyó._

_Saludo a los pequeños perros esqueleto que hacían guardia en la entrada, estos se vieron felices de recibirlo. Al escuchar los ladridos emocionados de sus perros una potente voz se dejo oír desde dentro de la choza destartalada._

_-¡QUIEN SE ATREVE A IRRUMPIR EN MI TERRITORIO! ¡Shhhh!, oye podrías asustar a nuestro invitado ¡CIERRA LA BOCA O ME METARE EN ESTE INSTANTE! Solo quiero ver quien llega es todo no seas gruñón.- un monologo bastante patético se dejo oír, Manny se golpeo la frente con pena ajena para luego soltar un par de risas, para cuando el dueño de la casa se digno a salir con un aire de imponencia y maldad pura. Cambio por completo su semblante a uno azucarado y muy maternal._

_-¡Pequeño Tigre!- dijo yendo con él a abrazarlo, aunque estuviera demente no paso por alto que 'pequeño tigre' estaba casi de su tamaño, vaya como pasaban los años.- has crecido bastante debes ser un as entre las chicas, como todo un Rivera.- dijo muy confiado._

_-Hola Gran Tigre- saludo alegremente- ¿Cómo has estado?- este lo soltó de su agarre. _

_-Ah, ya sabes la horrible disyuntiva entre matar o salvar a la gente, lo normal ¡DEJA DE DECIRLE NUESTROS PLANES AL NIÑO! ¡Cállate sabes que no podemos hacerle daño eso estaría mal! ¡TU OPINION ES IRRELEVANTE!- mientras El Tigre Original estaba en medio de otro ataque de bipolaridad Manny procedió a hablar antes de que a este le diera por algo peor._

_-Tigre necesito que me hagas un favor._

_-Si dime.- dijo de manera infantil luego de que retrajo sus garras como queriendo suicidarse pero se frenaba una mano con la otra en el piso._

_-¿Cómo llego al Hades desde aquí?_

_La infinita sonrisa de su predecesor de desdibujo en su cara esquelética. Parecía que le había vuelto la cordura de un solo golpe._

_-¿Para qué quieres ir al Hades muchacho?- lo miro inquisidor- Obviamente no estás muerto y cualquiera aquí puede decir con toda seguridad que hiciste un trato con quien no debías para permanecer en esa forma._

_Dijo con un tono ancestral de sabiduría, Manny se conmociono un poco, si conocía bien a su familia sabia que estos habrán sospechado que el tramaba algo. Su postura seria volvió en un parpadear. Reto a su mayor a que se lo dijera con la mirada, duraron así un rato largo, momentos que El Tigre no podía perder._

_-Hmmm._

_Medio gruño con resignación el mayor de ambos._

_-Está bien.- dijo no muy convencido- no garantizo tu vida si decides marcharte._

_-Mi vida no importa ahora.- dijo con toda naturalidad, el mayor de ambos se sobresalto algo pasaba. No pudo más tenía que preguntar._

_-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer allá?_

_-Ver al Señor del Hades. Pero no sé como contactarlo, supuse que tú sabrías con todo eso de que eres quien más influencia tienes._

_-Con que ver al viejo ¿eh? Puedes contar con no más de tres dedos a los mortales que ha logrado bajar hasta allá y salir para contarlo, y eso paso hace milenios._

_-Y ahora hay un nuevo idiota que se atreve ¿me vas a decir o no? – El mayor estaba a punto de negarse hasta que Manny recurrió al chantaje emocional- Anda, por favor, ¿no quisieras que, quien heredo tu legado se decida por fin que quiere ser?- su sonrisa llego de oreja a oreja._

_-¿¡ENSERIO!? ¿piensas tomar un camino?- el mayor de ambos sonrió de tal manera que no cabía en sí mismo, al fin el título de 'El Tigre' quedaría redimido- bueno lo que tienes que hacer es seguir el camino del Rio de Sangre, representa a la muerte y está al otro lado de esa montaña ¡ah! Y no podrás cruzar al dominio de Hades sin pagarle a Queronte._

_-¿Te refieres al sujeto que guía a las almas a través del rio verdad?_

_-Sip, ese mismo- su tono infantil se dejo ver, en realidad El Tigre Original ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación y Manny lo tenía muy en cuenta sabia que sería el más fácil de manipular._

_-Pues no traje dinero conmigo- dijo sacando sus bolsillos al aire por donde una polilla escapo._

_-Eso no es problema- su predecesor entro en la casa que se caía a pedazos, salió al minuto con un par de monedas de oro.- Solo dale esto y te escoltara hasta el final del rio._

_-¡Gracias!- abrazo a su mayor y girando su hebilla continuo perdiéndosele de vista._

_-Eh, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?- se pregunto el tigre mayor, al parecer había olvidado su conversación anterior. Pero seguramente no era nada malo._

_Después de unos veinte minutos el tigre mayor estaba en medio de otro de sus ataques de bipolaridad, pero fue interrumpido por varias sombras que se proyectaron sobre él._

_-Tigre, imaginamos que tu versión joven pasó por aquí._

_…_

_Manny no había tenido que ir muy lejos, solamente atravesar un par de riscos con sus garras sirviéndole de apoyo y todo estuvo resuelto, eso hasta que un horrible olor a sangre en descomposición le inundo la nariz y los pulmones a su vez._

_Se cubrió las fosas nasales con ambos ojos llorosos y alzo la vista, a unos veinte metros de el efectivamente se encontraba un rio de sangre, era una visión espeluznante. No solo estaba compuesto por la sangre de gente impía si no que estaba pudriéndose constantemente, escuchaba tenues murmullos salir de entre las burbujas que formaba la hemoglobina._

_-Esto es repugnante.- se maldijo tener que seguir un camino tan incomodo y perturbante pero era por una causa justa. Se aseguro de no perder de vista ni por un momento el camino del rio que luchaba por salirse de su cauce, algunas partes de cuerpos se podían apreciar flotando entre el agua sanguinolenta, ni las incontables noches de películas de terror o esa maratón que él y Frida vieron de SAW le provocaban tantos escalofríos en la columna._

_Luego de un tiempo relativamente corto llego al final del cauce, donde se encontró con que el rio caia en una cascada hasta el fondo de un abismo oscuro, las piedras estaban muertas no había ni un apice de vegetación a los alrededores, efectivamente se parecía al gran cañón solo que en cada desembocadura en forma de catarata; un rio se mesclaba con otro al final de un cuerpo de agua mucho mas inmenso, y aunque la física ya no tenía sentido en esa tierra, no pudo evitar soltar un alarido al ver como salían relámpagos y neblina de cada gota que rozaba la piel de otra agua que no era la de su origen._

_Para su fortuna encontró rápidamente por donde bajar, el terreno se deformaba de un lado como un mal chiste, parecía una escalera natural, su alma estaba presionando contra su pecho, sentía como esta era arrastrada fuera de su cuerpo con cada flaqueza que demostraba al asustarse, pero debía mantener la calma._

_No paso mucho para cuando toco tierra, esta era arena fría y gris, un ambiente bastante deprimente para cualquiera, el inmenso cuerpo de agua que parecía estar hablando en lenguas extrañas rompía en pequeñas olas en la orilla, Manny se dispuso a caminar hasta ver la góndola que lo llevaría en presencia de quien él creía tenia la solución a todos sus problemas._

_Camino en línea recta hasta que vio un barco, este estaba hecho de una especie de madera petrificada y finamente tallada, parecía que la putrefacción y la hostilidad de las aguas fueran un simple paseo, este pequeño barco atraco en la orilla donde la arena parecía brillar. Manny apresuro el paso y enmudeció con lo que vio._

_Un esperpento lo veía fijamente, parecía estar hecho del mismo material del barco, era mil veces más horrible que una momia seca y sus ojos eran de un blanco neón que sin duda te volverían loco si los veías fijamente mucho tiempo._

_Manny trago su propio aliento. El esperpento seguía viéndolo como haciéndole una pregunta. _

_El joven moreno estaba más incomodo que aquella vez en la que tuvo que tomar camioneta de pasajeros con un gordo inmundo que le hacía desear estar metido en la boca Del Mal Verde en vez de allí._

_-Eh, ¿disculpe?- logro articular cuando controlo el temblor de su cuerpo.- ¿P-puede llevarme al otro lado?_

_La esquelética figura se le quedo viendo con apremio mientras torcía un poco la mandíbula como emulando una sonrisa, para sorpresa de Manny este estiro uno de sus brazos, sus dedos huesudos estaban muy cerca de él, algo de polvo cayo de sus ropas de color cobre-negrusco, al parecer esperaba que el joven frente a él le diera algo._

_A Manny se le prendió el foco. Busco entre sus bolsillos y le entrego las monedas de oro que le había dado El Tigre Original con algo de vacilación, Queronte hizo una mueca de satisfacción como si el dinero fuera la cosa más atesorada del mundo y le hizo un ademan de que subiera rápido ya que tomo el timón del barco apenas se volteo._

_Manny subió a la embarcación decidido, ya tenía el permiso del gondolero, al menos podría cruzar al Hades._

_Cinco minutos después._

_-¡VE MAS DESPACIO PORFA VOOOOOR!- el joven tigre estaba soldado con ambas garras a un asiento de madera que más bien parecía una silla eléctrica, estaban remontando unas olas horrendas a una velocidad imposible que habían tomado de un momento a otro, este escucho claramente como el esperpento se carcajeaba con sorna muy a gusto con su miedo- ¡MALDITA MOMIA DE GUANAJUATO! _

_Este se gano otra carcajada, en medio del miedo la oscuridad, y los lamentos de los difuntos que más de una vez intentaron o subirse a la góndola o arrastrarlo hasta el fondo todo parecía una horrible pesadilla._

_Otros cinco minutos._

_-No eres muy conversador, ¿O sí?- Manny comenzaba a aburrise y su anfitrión no le dirigía más que risas o miradas de soslayo.- como sea.- volteo la cabeza a un lado sosteniéndola con su puño, ya se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a estar meciéndose en esa góndola y después de un rato se entretuvo lanzándole piedritas sueltas a las almas que pasaban una tras otra en el agua, cuando quería ser indiferente, era indiferente._

_El suelo de la góndola y al parecer toda ella estaba cubiertas por millones de monedas de oro, estas le molestaban al caminar por eso opto por mantenerse sentado._

_Cuando por fin tocaron lo que parecía ser tierra, Manny no cavia en la emoción de por fin salir de allí, aunque el Queronte si se reía de sus chistes (que tuvo que contar para matar el tiempo). No le caía tan mal el sujeto, por más horrible que le pareciera._

_Bajo de la góndola, le quedaban exactamente cinco horas para consumar su plan y todavía no sabía si sería recibido o no._

_Delante de el un camino de piedra, que sorprendentemente se transformaba en un puente sobre un rio de lava. Al llegar a la mitad noto realmente donde estaba._

_Todo a su alrededor dio vueltas con violencia, parecía estar inmerso en un cráter cuyas profundidades eran de lava y azufre, el cielo estaba decorado por estrellas rojas que palpitaban de manera enfermiza y los riscos a su alrededor estaban decorados por cráneos y partes humanas, en el lugar solo resonaban gritos como de tortura partiendo el aire en millones de partes además de sus tímpanos, esos gritos y gemidos de dolor solo hacían a su corazón saltar de su pecho e irse corriendo sin su cuerpo._

_Necesitaba aire, pero este estaba contaminado. Sus piernas se movían solas, por el puro deseo de terminar lo que inicio, al final del puente, se hallaba un castillo de enormes proporciones y un estilo que dejaba a la mente de Stephen King como la de un niño inocente, era realmente macabro._

_Pero ese no era el problema sino la enorme bestia que custodiaba la entrada al castillo._

_Había pasado por alto el detalle más importante de todos, el cual era la razón de que nadie hubiera llegado más allá de ese punto. El guardián de las puertas del inframundo. Cerberos._

_Un enorme perro de tres cabezas. Y ojos ensangrentados que brillaban con una posesión endemoniada, en cualquier otra ocasión a Manny le hubiera parecido genial pero esa enorme bestia solo vendría con la intensión de matarlo y comérselo en su defecto. El enorme animal que había permanecido dormido hasta el momento olfateo el aire inconscientemente, lo que hizo a una de sus cabezas despertarse y ver al frente._

_Esta comenzó a gruñir y luego a lanzar feroces ladridos que despertaron a las otras dos cabezas aumentando el brillo de sus ojos que traspasaba fácilmente sus parpados. Se puso de pie en sus cuatro patas, su pelaje tan negro como las ropas de la muerte comenzó a erizarse, Manuel temió por su vida pero después de tantas batallas con seres sobrenaturales ¿Qué tan difícil seria pelear contra un perro superdesarrollado?_

_Aquel endemoniado can se lanzo al ataque, se le encimo a Manny, pero no con la intención que tendría cualquier perro de lamerle la cara, sino arrancársela. Noto como la baba que exudaba de sus colmillos era en realidad acido. Manny espulso una de sus garras y se aferro a una pared de roca que estaba cerca de su posición, salió disparado fuera del alcance de las cuchillas que esa bestia osaba llamar garras, el perro salto en su dirección con más gracia que la suya. Al parecer Manny estaba en SU terreno de juegos, lo que le quedo la última esperanza que tenia._

_Le lanzo un golpe de zarpazo haciéndolo caer con violencia hacia el suelo de roca que le serbia de ante sala a la mansión donde momentos antes se encontraba durmiendo el perro gigante, para su aterrorizada sorpresa había cientos de huesos de tamaño dinosaurio alrededor 'juguetes masticables' pensó._

_-Y yo seré el próximo…_

_Se dijo perdiendo el ánimo, a pesar que había desperdiciado media hora dándole pelea al enorme perro, montándolo como caballo, rasgándole las orejas e intentando cortarle la circulación, esta enorme masa de animal lo tenía sometido en el suelo con una pata, la cabeza del centro para su sorpresa sonrió._

_-__**Serás mi cena. Mortal.**_

_Manny se le quedo viendo estupefacto._

_-¿Ahora resulta que puedes hablar?- aunque el hocico del can no se había movido para articular nada si oyó esa potente y gruesa voz salir de una de sus cabezas, la del medio._

_-__**No creí que fuera necesario hablarle a la comida, pero como me diste una buena pelea. Te concedí tal honor.**_

_Manny cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras el aliento pútrido del enorme perro se acercaba abriendo sus enormes fauces. Hasta que algo insólito paso._

_-__**¡CERBEROS!**_

_Una potente voz se dejo escuchar._

_El enorme perro ahora parecía un cachorrito indefenso, bajo las orejas con dolor y retiro la pata que mantenía sujeto el pecho de Manny, este tocio fuertemente al sentir el oxigeno inundarle otra vez los pulmones._

_-__**¡CERBEROS! ¡PERRO DEL DEMONIO! ¿Qué TE DIJE acerca de comerte a los invitados? ¡Déjalo pasar de una buena vez! **_

_El perro se retiro murmurando cosas para luego tumbarse sobre su estomago al puro estilo del perro regañado._

_Manny no entendía que acababa de pasarle. Pero efectivamente alguien acababa de salvarle el trasero pero el dueño de la voz nunca se dejo ver, solo esa voz masculina que había aparecido de la nada, escucho un par de rejas chillar mientras se abrían el puro estilo de una película de terror._

_Supuso que era su invitación a entrar al castillo. Vio al gran perro de reojo, este se había vuelto a dormir, sin más entro por aquel umbral._

_Las puertas del castillo se iban abriendo a medida que él iba pasándolas, las antorchas se encendían automáticamente también siguiéndole el paso, solo veía pasillos finamente decorados pero todo con un toque malsano, su fuera más culto se habría dado cuenta de que había replicas de todas y cada una de las pinturas, esculturas y frescos hechos por los más grandes artistas del mundo colgados esporádicamente en las paredes, de todas eras y de todas culturas, parecía como su la iconografía occidental y oriental hubieran vomitado en el interior del castillo._

_A sus pies una alfombra roja, las puertas seguían abriéndose con violencia cuando sentía su presencia. Hasta que por fin oyó algo que le tranquilizo un poco, y se dijo: estas en el inframundo anormal ¿Qué te podría tranquilizar aquí?_

_La respuesta era fácil, el sonido de una guitarra, por más loco que sonara el tenue rumor de una guitarra se dejaba oír por los salones, que él no quería saber exactamente para que eran. Era una melodía entre española y mexicana, alguien tocaba con una maestría sorprendente y a él le estaba comenzando a gustar._

_Siguió caminando y doblando esquinas según se iban perdiendo antorchar, pensó que el lugar no tendría fin pero aquella canción instrumental le había atrapado los sentidos, esta para su placer se hacía cada vez más nítida hasta que escucho claramente como esta era ejecutada detrás de la ultima puerta que le faltaba._

_Era de un estilo medieval con agarraderas de oro en vez de metal._

_Antes de que pudiera tocar a la puerta, con toda la ansiedad que tenia acumulada. Alguien le hablo del otro lado._

_-__Adelante._

_Manny supuso al instante que solo debía empujar la puerta, para cuando lo hizo encontró para su sorpresa un despacho que parecía una mescla entre ejecutivo y mazmorra. Entre las sombras estaba el ejecutor de la sinfonía que escuchaba, pero solo veía oscuridad del lugar donde una imponente sobra permanecía trabada. Y eso que antorchas con un fuego que escupía ceniza como escarcha dorada estaban alrededor, era más grande que cualquier despacho que haya visto. Una ballena podría estar allí recostada con facilidad._

_-Atropos, querida señora ya le había dicho que no pienso mandar a las almas de nuevo ingreso a la tierra, no tiene que seguir insisti…_

_Cuando el dueño del castillo se digno a abrir los ojos estos destellaron un color rubi impresionantemente hermoso, estos timbraron asombrados. Obviamente la persona que estaba enfrente de el no ERA la Moira que esperaba._

_-Tu no eres, a quien esperaba.- le dijo con un odio que no disimulo en lo absoluto._

_-Y tu no te oyes tan anciano y decrepito como todos haya afuera te describen.- le respondió con el mismo tono El Tigre._

_Aquella entidad que debía ser la más temida tanto en el inframundo como en el mundo de los vivos seguía sumida en su oscuridad, repentinamente dejo la guitarra que estaba sosteniendo y la dejo a un lado de su escritorio._

_Manny enmudeció, esa guitarra negra y con estrellas rojas. ¿Dónde rayos la había visto antes?_

_Pero antes de que se respondiera a si mismo quien estaba frente a el le dejo la cara como un poema indescifrable._

_-T-tu._

_-Solo han pasado cuatro años. No me digas que soy tan irrelevante para ti El Tigre._

_-¿D'Jango?_

_Efectivamente, en donde correspondía estar el temido y respetado Señor del Hades, se encontraba uno de sus enemigos. D'Jango de Los Muertos._

_El joven esqueleto le seguía llevando una cabeza en diferencia de altura como cuando eran niños, este también lucia mas adulto pero con un aura seductora y a la vez de muerte, su traje era predominado por el negro y el rojo, pantalones abombados negros con picos metálicos, camisa de seda roja por donde estaba una chaqueta de cuero negra con los mismos picos de metal saltando fuertemente a la vista. Si no fuera por el elegante sombrero de mariachi que aun lucia ene l cráneo donde tenía nuevos tatuajes de estrellas rojas, sería una versión más joven y rebelde que El Vengador Fantasma._

_-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- espeto Manny sin respeto alguno._

_-Te hago la misma pregunta.- le dijo el esqueleto mirándolo de reojo su voz sonaba mas grave y se veía entre preocupado y estresado._

_-Vine a ver a Hades.- dijo con seguridad el Antihéroe.- No tengo tiempo que perder peleando contigo._

_Su tuviese cejas D'Jango ya habría alzado una intrigado._

_-¿Vienes a ver a Hades?_

_Manny solo le dio una mirada retadora. Eso lo tomo el esqueleto como un sí._

_-¿Qué quieres con él?_

_-No es de tu incumbencia._

_-Bueno.- sonrio divertido- yo creo lo contrario._

_-¿Por qué?- dijo sarcástico el moreno._

_-Yo soy el nuevo Señor del Hades, ignorante. _

_Ha Manny se le fue la mandíbula al piso._

_-¿QUE? ¿es una broma radiografía parlante?_

_D'Jango se ofendió con lo ultimo y le conecto un zape en la cabeza, que Manny se sobo al instante para apaciguar el dolor._

_-¡No, idiota!- le respondió guardando un poco la compostura._

_-En-entonces, ¿Por qué Sartana no me dijo directamente que eras tú? ¿en qué momento te adueñaste de este lugar? ¡eres el nieto de Sartana! _

_D'Jango se vio algo avergonzado. Camino hasta su escritorio de obsidiana y tomo su guitarra, toco unas notas de manera desinteresada._

_-Mi abuela no sabe quien soy ahora. No creo que nadie aparte de las Moiras lo sepan, ¿sabes que esa estupidez de: 'cuando seas mayor de edad', también te la aplican aquí?- maldijo su suerte por lo bajo. Manny rio extrañado._

_-Entonces; ¿desde cuándo? Digo desde cuando usurpaste el lugar de Hades._

_-Yo no usurpe nada- ahora si parecía ofendido- me encargo de la administración del inframundo desde hace tres años. Vine aquí en busca de: 'la cuerda definitiva' aunque mi abuela no lo supiera, yo ya la había superado a los trece años, pero vivir bajo su yugo es otra cosa- volvió a hacer otra pausa- simplemente vine aquí buscando hacer definitiva a mi guitarra mística, de esa forma aunque esta fuera destruida yo no desaparecería._

_Manny lo escuchaba con atención, el ultimo intercambio de palabras que habían tenido había sido efectivamente hace tres años donde el esqueleto había demostrado ser un artista en eso del mal, casi hizo desaparecer a Ciudad Milagro con un acorde su guitarra, la misma Sartana lo había detenido y obviamente castigado, no había sabido nada mas de él hasta, bueno ese momento._

_-Luego de que se me permitió entrar en este lugar, no estaba tan bien acomodado como lo vez ahora, Cerberos es un ejemplo el pobre perro estaba desnutrido y las almas hacían lo que se les venía en gana. Investigue la causa del problema y me di cuenta al entrar aquí como un vil allanador que Hades no era más que el vestigio del gran dios que había sido._

_El Tigre levanto una ceja, ahora estaban conversando tranquilamente, se preguntaba si D'Jango solo estaba contándole un monologo malvado para luego jurar que lo mataría como todos los villanos de siempre._

_-No es ningún estúpido monologo no seas infantil.- Manny abrió la boca para argumentar algo muy estupefacto, hasta que D'Jango se rio a sus anchas.- como dije, soy el señor de este lugar, tus pensamientos son fáciles de escuchar._

_Manny sentía que ya no tenía intimidad en ese lugar._

_-Déjame terminar y todo estará claro._

_-Adelante._

_-Bueno; resulta ser que el 'vejestorio' como todo el mundo lo llamaba y por supuesto como tú también debiste ser guiado hasta aquí con ese apelativo tan despectivo, no era más que un saco de huesos polvorientos. No estaba ni siquiera en la facultad de moverse por su castillo, tantos milenios de batallas y falta de fe por parte de la raza humana lo habían dejado en un estado deplorable. Como sus demás hermanos el iba a morir, y si eso pasaba el caos se desataría en la tierra. Con sus últimos alientos me vio como si fuera un trofeo, dijo que al ser descendiente de una mujer tan influyente como Sartana de los Muertos, seguramente estaría interesado en un cargo._

_-¿Un cargo?_

_-Sí, su trabajo para ser específicos._

_-Y, y ¿te lo dio así como así?_

_-No.- hubo un silencio de sepulcro- comenzó a contarme lo fascinante que era ser el señor del inframundo y yo era el candidato perfecto, que podría dominar el mundo en poco tiempo si así lo deseaba, yo por supuesto me emocione, pero no por nada me dijo que era muy listo para caer en la trampa de estar esclavizado en el inframundo. Así que le propuse yo algo a el. Si nos combinábamos como un solo ser, su esencia seguiría viva y eso evitaría que Cronos y otros titanes escapasen del tártaro y que las almas se adueñaran de lo que no era suyo. Y yo me quedaría con su trabajo._

_-Asi que eres algo asi como dos personas en una._

_-En términos técnicos si, solo tuve que hacer un pacto de honor como el que aparentemente hiciste con mi abuela antes de venir aquí.- Manny se sintió descubierto.- ahora ya sabes quien soy ahora. Pero me gusta más D'Jango que Hades, ese último lo uso solo como un titulo formal. Es legal. Bien, ya conoces mi historia, ahora la tuya ¿Cuál es?_

_-Tenia, bueno- observo a su interlocutor- vengo a hacer un trueque contigo._

_D'Jango lo miro con seriedad y burla a la vez._

_-Quiero saber: Qué debo hacer para llevarme el alma de de mi madre devuelta a la tierra._

_-¿Tu madre?- D'Jango o observo sorprendido y honestamente sintió algo de pena.- acompáñame._

_Manny no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a seguir al esqueleto que ahora tenía un poder inimaginable en sus garras, no sabía con quien tendría que tratar. Pero estaba seguro de que la tierra podría estar en gran peligro._

_-No tengo intenciones de atacar la tierra de los vivos Tigre._

_-Changos, se me olvido que podías leer la mente, espera. ¿Qué?_

_-Con ese pacto que hice con el antiguo Hades bueno digamos que técnicamente tengo milenios de antigüedad, no soy un niño ya mas, es algo estúpido querer eso. Y aquí tengo potestad sobre todo lo que quiera ¿Qué mas podría pedir? Además de que soy el jefe de mi abuela.- esto último lo dijo con un tono infantil como quien es el favorito del profesor en clase._

_-Hablando de ella, ¿sabe acaso a que te dedicas?_

_-No- dijo sudando frio- por eso las Moiras no le han dicho nada en tres años, si se entera el berrinche que va a armar hará que me destituyan o algo por el estilo, por eso aun no soy conocido formalmente._

_-Estúpidas reglas.- dijo El Tigre._

_-Concuerdo contigo en eso._

_Pasaron cinco minutos para cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, pero esta se extendía kilómetros a la vista tanto vertical como horizontalmente. Millares de libros, pero no eran exactamente libros eran registros. Manny se sintió en una película de Harry Potter en ese momento, unos seres muy parecidos a los dementores se paseaban con libertan entre los puentes que conectaban archiveros con otros, sacando y poniendo libros constantemente._

_-Son cegadores, asistentes de La Parca se encargan de escribir los nombres de los difuntos. No te harán nada._

_Dijo D'Jango intentando calmar los nervios de Manny._

_-Bien Tigre dime el nombre completo de tu madre por favor y el tiempo exacto que tiene muerta._

_A Manny no le agrado nada el tono tan indiferente que había usado para decir eso, pero suspirando se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción._

_-María Gabriela Gutiérrez O'brian de Rivera. Veintidós horas de fallecida._

_-Muy bien._

_D'Jango comenzó a buscar en unos archivos que estaban cerca, probablemente eran de los mas recientes, saco un enorme archivo que a su parecer debía pesar, pero este lo sostenía como si fuera solo una hoja de papel._

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-Es el expediente de vida de tu madre._

_Manny se vio intrigado, todo lo que su madre había hecho desde su nacimiento hasta el día de su muerte estaba impreso en papel. Vaya que había tenido una vida activa. Lo decía por lo grande del archivo._

_-Bien, María Rivera, nacimiento: 15 de abril del año 1972 fecha de muerte: 1 de noviembre del 2012. Espera un momento._

_-¿Qué pasa?- los ojos de Manny estaba a punto de cristalizarse._

_-Tu madre no murió de causas naturales ¿verdad? Aquí dice que debió haber muerto el 5 de mayo de 2036._

_-¿QUE?_

_-Bueno creo que ese es un punto a tu favor. – D'jango se encogió de hombros- ahora que sabemos que se fue antes de tiempo, eso debería ser una buena base para ti._

_-Entonces, ¿Cómo la puedo traer de vuelta?_

_-Lo que está hecho, hecho esta. Además no voy a alterar algo de esa manera, a menos que quieras darme el precio que el antiguo Hades pedía sin enfrentarse a conflictos 'legales'._

_Manny tomo del cuello de la camisa a D'Jango con fuerza, acercándolo a el sus ojos irradiaban furia._

_-¿Crees que vine a perder el tiempo?- se oyó amenazante- hare cualquier cosa que me pidas._

_D'Jango lo observo estupefacto, si que iba enserio. De todas formas, le iba a comentar como podría hacerlo no era necesario ser agresivo._

_-Tu alma._

_EL Tigre pareció no comprender._

_-Tu alma, a cambio de la suya. Esa era la antigua y por lo que veo vigente premisa._

_-Sera mejor que tomes una decisión rápido.- D'Jango miro fijamente al techo, pero en realidad miro mas allá de el donde sus ojos tenían omnipresencia y podía ver claramente a varios muertos acercarse a toda velocidad a la entrada del Aqueronte.- creo que tus familiares quieren impedir que cumplas con lo que viniste a hacer. En menos de tres minutos estarán en medio de una batalla campal con mis centinelas a menos que te apures._

_Manny enmudeció, efectivamente lo habían seguido, y su estomago quiso devolver su contenido, querían detenerlo, y su corazón le pedía a gritos ver a su madre de nuevo. Viva, la necesitaba con él._

_Soltó a D'Jango y bajo la cabeza impotente._

_-Dime rápido que tengo que hacer. ¿me quedare aquí en el inframundo? ¿Me iré al infierno por esto?_

_-No necesariamente El Tigre.- le sonrió con maldad.- puedes ser uno de mis cegadores._

_Manuel lo miro sorprendido._

_-Este no es lugar para hablar._

_El esqueleto le tomo del hombro y desaparecieron de la biblioteca, reaparecieron en una caverna maravillosamente iluminada por una cascada de agua imposiblemente azul, brillaba como miles de millones de diamantes, sentía una extraña paz en su pecho al ver tal resplandor._

_Enfrente suyo estaba D'Jango muy cerca de su espacio personal, ambos se vieron rápidamente y se alejaron un paso uno del otro disimulando el como habían quedado acomodados luego de esa súbita teletransportacion._

_-Perdón, aun no me acostumbro a esa técnica.- se excuso D'jango.- tienes una sola oportunidad para poder tomar la mano de tu madre si es que logras verla entre el estanque de las vidas que fueron cegadas._

_-Esto se esta pareciendo mucho a la película de Hercules.- dijo en tono sarcástico._

_-Cállate de una vez, bien solo un cegador puede sacar un alma del estanque. Tendrás que sellar un pacto conmigo para poder tener la fuerza de arrancar su espíritu de las garras del destino._

_Ambos veian fijamente el enorme mar que estaba frente a ellos, Manny tenia sus manos fuertemente cerradas en puños, su corazón golpeaba contra su caja torácica._

_-No te preocupes.- lo miro con amabilidad el esqueleto- no te quedaras aquí hasta el día de tu muerte, yo personalmente iré a buscarte. Yo opte por permanecer en esta forma tu puedes tener la que quieras cuando vengas aquí abajo._

_-Es decir ¿podre quedarme con mi familia el tiempo que me quede de vida?- sus ojos se ensancharon con ilusión._

_-Bueno vivirás una vida relativamente normal, bueno en tus términos ya que eres una especie de héroe. –hizo una pausa- como sea- volvió a mirar al techo este tembló un poco.- se me hace que tu familia se convertirá en la cena de Cerberos a menos que vayas a aclararles que estas bien._

_-Demonios.- se manoteo la frente- ¿Qué tiene que venga para acá?_

_D'Jango lo miro como si fuera una mala broma._

_-Estás hablando CONMIGO en el INFRAMUNDO y estas cajeando TU alma por la de alguien más. ¿Te parece poco? Temen por ti._

_-¿Tan mala fama tienes D'Jango? Jejeje- en ese momento actuaban como cuando se habían conocido en el torneo del volcán de Ciudad Milagro, claro antes de que todo ese circo de la traición y las venganzas pasara._

_-Yo, no. El antiguo Hades, el sí, tenia peor fama aquí que cualquiera cuando estaba bueno y sano, a lo mejor piensan que te estoy por sacar el corazón y dárselo de comer a las almas del rio o te estoy sacando los miembros al puro estilos de los mongoles.- lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que le asusto._

_…_

_-¡CON UN DEMONIO TIGRE! ¡En que pensabas cuando le dijiste al niño como irse al Hades!_

_Espeto molesto El Jaguar de la Justicia mientras atacaba al gran perro de tres cabezas._

_-¡Oye no me eches la culpa! ¡Pequeño Tigre dijo que se decidiría entre ser un héroe o un villano! ¡SI Y ADEMAS HAGO LO QUE SE ME DE MI GANA! ¡Oye no le hables así a tus mayores!_

_-Este está más loco que una cabra- Dijo Leopardo Negro sometiendo al perro en el piso pero este lo pateo mandándolo al rio de lava, salió al minuto muy molesto y chorreando roca derretida._

_-¡El punto es que nada bueno salía de decirle semejante COSA! ¡Y HASTA LE DISTE DINERO PARA EL GONDOLERO!- rugió León Dorado al tiempo que le daba una fulminante patada Cerberos._

_-Ni lo menciones cada década cobra más caro, maldito capitalista- Dijo Chita cayendo estúpidamente al suelo cuando Cerberos le dio con su cola._

_…_

_-No aguantaran mucho, por algo solo un semi-dios sometió a Cereros una vez. Y ellos ya está bien muertos.- D'Jango seguía observando el techo, aun con la mano en el hombro de Manny de esta forma el podía ver lo que el esqueleto veía. Se sentía como Goku tocando el hombro de Kaio-sama._

_-Deberías dejar de ver anime._

_-Jamás._

_Ambos rieron._

_-Bien- el nuevo señor del Hades lo miro seriamente- Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'brian Equihua Rivera.- lo llamo por su nombre completo al tiempo que Manny lo miraba entre serio y extrañado- En este acto, bajo tus plenas facultades mentales, aceptas un pacto de honor con Hades señor omnisciente del inframundo. Un intercambio. Tu alma por la de María Gabriela Gutiérrez O'brian. ¿Aceptas sin opción a impugnar, bajo la promesa de servir incondicionalmente a quien cello este pacto contigo?_

_Manny espero una señal divina, pero solo oía como su corazón pedía estar en los brazos de su madre otra vez. Y más cuando, no se pudo despedir de ella._

_-Yo…_

_Los aguerridos rugidos de todos sus parientes se escuchaban en el techo, si aceptaba no había vuelta atrás, pero honestamente no le importaba venderle su alma con tal de tener lo más preciado para él._

_-__¡MANNY!_

_Escucho desde las alturas, si bien sabía que si su madre se enteraba no lo permitiría, era su vida. Su decisión._

_-Yo acepto._

_-Que haci sea entonces.- D'Jango hizo aparecer un contrato hecho de oro frente a el, le indico a Manny que debia firmar con sangre. Este se quito un guante y pincho uno de sus dedos. Una gota cayó en el contrato y este desapareció._

_-Bienvenido._

_Le dijo por fin el esqueleto sonriéndole de lado, pero luego recordó el protocolo que le había dicho La Paraca para cuando firmara acuerdos con nuevos cegadores. Y a D'jango se le fueron los colores, bueno era una forma de decirlo ya que el era un esqueleto._

_-Emm._

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Manny, no podía creer que haya sido tan fácil el asunto pero cuando vio la cara de consternación que traía D'jango plasmada en la cara no quedo mejor.- ¿hiciste algo que no debías?- le dijo con toda la intención de ponerse a pelear a muerte._

_-N-n-o, s-se me olvido un paso importante es todo._

_-Ya te vendí mi alma ¿ahora eres usurero?_

_-¡NO IDIOTA!_

_D'Jango parecía avergonzado, indignado y se maldecía repetidas veces._

_-¿Y cuál es ese paso __importantísimo?_

_-Tengo que sellar tu alma, y darle mi energía para convertirte en cegador…pero._

_-¡Escúpelo de una vez! – le exigió molesto-_

_-Está bien, pero que te quede muy claro que esto es un jodido PROTOCOLO. Y nada más._

_-¿A qué te r-?_

_De un momento a otro sus ojos se ensancharon de manera anti biología. D'Jando lo estaba. BESANDO._

_Fue rápido pero sintió como una ráfaga de fuego le carbonizo los pulmones, una aura roja escarlata lo rodeo tiñéndole sus ojos naturalmente verdes de un rojo sangre equiparables a los de el usurpador que tenía enfrente._

_Apenas ceso el abrupto contacto, D'Jango anticipo el golpe que venía directo a romperle el cráneo._

_-¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!- Manny se puso en posición de ataque._

_-¡TE DIJE QUE ERA EL MALDITO PROTOCOLO! ¡A VER QUE NUNCA HAS ESCUCHADO DEL: ''BESO DE LA MUERTE''! ¡Le dije a esa mujer que estaba comprometiendo mi integridad!- el pobre D'Jango quería irse a llorar a algún lado. Manny entendía en parte porque Sartana no estaba enterada de nada._

_Ya más calmada la situación._

_-Comienzo a dudar de tus mañas._

_-No vi que hicieras nada para apartarme._

_Los dos se dieron cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación._

_-¿Vas a sacar a tu madre de allí o no? – dijo cortante el esqueleto que no quería mirar a su invitado._

_Manny se acerco a las orillas del océano de almas notando su reflejo que se veía mejor que un espejo. Sus ojos le daban un toque sumamente amenazador, sin mencionar unos detalles en su traje de tigre que aunque seguía con los mismos colores adquirió detalles metálicos dándole un toque atemorizante como los picos que ostentaba D'Jango._

_-Me veo genial._

_-Apúrate antes de que tenga que mandar a tus parientes a la tierra de los muertos._

_Manny se apresuro, entre las cientos de almas que brillaban, unas con muecas de paz otras con muecas de tormento encontró una flotando muy cerca de él, esta tenía en vez de un color zafiro como las demás, era de color plata y su cabello ondeaba magníficamente como una aparición, la más bella que haya visto antes._

_-Mama._

_Dijo entre lagrimas, solo tuvo que entrar al agua que solo le alcanzo hasta las rodillas, y con su mano enguantada tomo la de su progenitora, esta se dejo llevar por aquella mano amable que la sostenía, hasta que la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca para cargarla en posición de novia y llegar a la orilla._

_Manny la veía con tanta alegría, nada importaba, nada. Solo ella._

_-Como cegador en entrenamiento que eres, te daré tu primera lección._

_Manny asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de ver con una paz inmensa a su madre._

_-Di su nombre, y ordénale a donde debe ir y debes decir quién se lo está ordenando. Ella volverá a su cuerpo a la media noche.- D'Jango observo la escena, si fuera mortal se pregunto si el haría lo mismo. _

_Manny sintió como el corazón se le encogía. Supuso que el cuerpo de su madre debía estar siendo velado en ese momento. Para su sorpresa al cerrar sus ojos y concentrar en la ubicación del cuerpo, efectivamente la vio en el ataúd abierto, con su padre de negro a su lado igual que todos los demás, veía a mucha gente demasiada, todos llorando. Vio a su abuelo y a su abuela materna, a su tía y a Frida todos de Negro y llorando desconsolados, a las afueras podía ver a cientos de admiradores sosteniendo velas y ramos con flores._

_Vio a Frida totalmente destruida y preguntándose por su paradero, faltaba menos de una hora para media noche y con la advertencia de Sartana, hizo lo que tenía que hacer._

_-M-maría Rivera.- dijo acercándose a su oído los ojos de su madre se abrieron de par en par, eran totalmente blancos a comparación con su piel, cabello y el hermoso vestido que traía puestos todos en un hermoso color plateado.- Regresa a tu cuerpo, vuelve con los tuyos. Por orden del Cegador Manuel Rivera._

_El alma de su madre pareció no reconocerlo y hacerlo al mismo tiempo, se elevo hasta quedar encima de ambos jóvenes y le hizo una inclinación respetuosa con la cabeza. Acto seguido desapareció en una luz blanca._

_-Tu madre tenía un alma muy pura.- Manny lo vio- No todas tienen el resplandor plateado cubriéndolas._

_-¿Eso es bueno?_

_-Por supuesto, esa ya no es mi jurisdicción pero, te aseguro que se convertirá en un ángel esplendoroso cuando su muerte natural llegue._

_Manny y D'jango se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que lo gritos de la pelea allá arriba se intensificaron._

_-Creo que debo ir con ellos._

_-Vamos entonces, estar aquí es prácticamente trabajo de oficina. Quisiera divertirme un rato.- ambos sonrieron con malicia, al parecer ese espíritu rebelde los seguía persiguiendo._

_…_

_-Este perro nunca se cansara.- espeto Chita viendo a Cerberos reírse._

_-Nosotros ya estamos muertos, podemos pelear toda la eternidad si hace falta- a completo León dorado a la conversación, ya los demás estaban en posturas defensivas frente al guardián._

_-Oh podrían dejar de molestar a mi mascota._

_Todos voltearon a ver quien les había hablado para su sorpresa había un joven esqueleto detrás del enorme perro y a su lado estaba el objeto de sus deseos homicidas._

_-__**¡MANNY/PEQUEÑO TIGRE/MOCOSO!**_

_Gritaron todos al unisonó._

_-Cerberos, sentado.- ordeno D'Jango a lo que el perro obedeció como buen chico aunque fuera la segunda vez hoy que le quitaban a su cena._

_-Relájense, ¿quieren?- dijo como si lo estuvieran regañando por llegar tarde a casa del cine como todos los días.- solo estaba con un amigo._

_D'Jango se sorprendió mucho al escuchar de boca del tigre la palara 'amigo'_

_El Jaguar de Justicia se acerco a él peligrosamente, le recordó a su padre en ese momento._

_-¡Escúchame bien mocoso mal criado, tienes una maldita idea de lo que has provocado! _

_-Per-_

_-¡PERO NADA! ¡que estabas haciendo aquí!- miro a su bisnieto a lo que agrego con terror:- tus, tus ojos ¡¿Qué les paso a tus ojos?! ¿Qué te hizo ese viejo loco!_

_-¡OIGA MAS RESPETO!_

_-¡TU TE CALLAS NIÑO ESQUELETICO, LUEGO HABLARE CONTIGO! _

_-¡¿bajo qué autoridad?! ¡NO ES MI PADRE!_

_-¡No pero si conozco muy bien a Aquiles de Los Muertos y se nota a leguas que eres su hijo!_

_Eso se estaba tornando ridículo. Manny se echo a reír._

_-¡DEJA A LOS NIÑOS! Además Manny necesita influencias como esas si quiere ser un gran villano como yo._

_Jaguar vio a Chita con ganas de asesinarlo otra vez le importaba poco que fuera su padre._

_-Eh, señor Jagua si me permite usted tiene prohibido entrar aquí, por orden del Señor del Hades._

_-¡Óyeme mocoso quien eres, un juez! Nadie me restringe puedo estar aquí si quiero y el único que me puede echar es el viejo._

_-Bueno hay una nueva administración.- el niño esqueleto lo miro con autosuficiencia- Mi nombre es Hades D'Jango de Los Muertos y soy el señor de este lugar. Manny vino a tratar asuntos conmigo y le aseguro que no le he hecho nada._

_A todos los esqueletos se les fue literalmente la quijada al suelo._

_-¿T-tu eres?_

_-Pero D'Jango, ¿y si Sartana se entera?_

_-Que lo haga, total hoy es mi cumpleaños. Oficialmente soy mayor. – dijo sonriendo de lado.- Debes irte en quince minutos sonara el la campanada de media noche y tienes que estar allí cuando tu madre despierte._

_Manny asintió con la cabeza, se despidió con una seña de sus parientes sobre todo con su tocayo e invocando al ancestral espíritu del tigre desapareció en un potente rugido. Lo que todos notaron excepto Manny que ya estaba teniendo un viaje a otro mundo era que su aura ya no era verde esmeralda, sino roja rubí._

_-¿Qué paso aquí?_

_El Tigre Original se acerco autoritario donde Jaguar seguía con un nudo en la garganta y el nuevo señor le miro entretenido._

_-Se los contare después. Por ahora díganme como llegaron tan rápido._

_-No hemos parado de recibir suplicas de el White Pantera y del Puma loco acerca de traer a Manny de vuelta. De otra forma un así abríamos venido a buscarlo.- le respondió León Dorado._

_-Que interesante.- sentencio D'Jango por fin. Todos los esqueletos se quedaron mirando al negro cielo esperando que El Tigre llegara a salvo a su destino._

_…_

_En la funeraria de ciudad milagro, había una aglomeración de gente, pero todas se disiparon con horror al ver una fulgurante luz roja viniéndoseles encima junto con un rugido de bestia que solo tres personas dentro de la funeraria reconocieron._

_-¡ES MANNY!_

_Grito Frida a lo que salió corriendo junto con el padre y el abuelo del susodicho, en medio de la histeria de las personas, lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era escena tipo Terminator había fuego alzándose en columnas de un color rubí esplendorosamente maquiavélico. Y en medio de todo con un puño firmemente apoyado en el piso y con la cabeza baja estaba El Tigre, era una presentación impresionante sin duda se llevo el premio a la mejor entrada de la noche._

_Cuando alzo la mirada sus parientes notaron esos ojos rojos que ahora le adornaban el rostro. Los vio con una sonrisa esplendida mientras a su voluntad apagaba las llamas a su alrededor, volviendo la noche a su normalidad de siempre._

_-¡Manny!- Rodolfo corrió al lado de su hijo importándole un pepino ese espectáculo que había visto, solo quería abrazarlo, pensó que el niño había cometido una locura por el dolor de perder a su madre, y ya casi era media noche y aun no se había presentado.- ¡Manny por Dios! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!- dijo entre sollozos y ganar de ahocar a su hijo al puro estilo homero Simpson._

_-Estoy bien. Papa, perdóname, no quería que te preocuparas tanto.- le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza._

_-Manny- ahora era su abuelo quien tomaba la palabra- ¿Dónde estuviste, que te paso en los ojos?_

_-Háganme todas las preguntas que quieran después. Tenemos algo que hacer.- dirigió sus ojos a la funeraria donde en un hermoso ataúd de caoba estaba el cuerpo de su madre luciendo el mismo vestido con el que la había visto en el mar de las almas._

_Faltaba un minuto para las doce._

_-¡Mama!- Manny se acerco a su cuerpo, giro su hebilla para que no lo viera con su traje y se alarmara pensado que quizás se iba a alejar de ella.- todo estará bien, puedes cruzar. Mama._

_Los tres que lo habían seguido lo miraban con pena y dolor, sabían que María no le iba a responder, pensaban que era el dolor de Manny el que hablaba. Pero apenas sonó la campanada de media noche. Algo que casi le provoca un infarto a Granpapi paso._

_María estaba respirando._

_Comenzó a toser con violencia pero estaba respirando, se desorbito un poco pero por fin pudo enfocar su vista, una presión la estaba lastimando de la cintura pero la incomodidad se fue cuando vio que era su hijo quien la abrazaba con toda la fuerza que tenia. Esta sonrió este ahora era tan fuerte y alto que la cargaba como una niña pequeña, siempre le decía que no lo hiciera o se lastimarían._

_-Manny, mijo ¿Qué pasa?- la dulce voz de su madre lo saco de su ensueño este estaba mojándole el vestido con sus lagrimas, se dejo ver débil pero ella lo valía no importaba si alguien se burlaba._

_Mientras que todos los demás estaban con la boca abierta y Rodolfo estaba desmayado en el piso desde hace un buen rato._

_La prensa llego todo fue una locura, en televisión internacional se mostraba 'un milagro' como todos llamaban al acontecimiento, ya que varias noticias como las de María Rivera se habían hecho conocidas antes, como los casos de las personas que despertaban en la morgue o en sus velorios. Se le atribuyo a los médicos el haber diagnosticado mal su estado, aunque nadie se lo explicaba._

_…_

_-__**¡MANUEL PABLO GUTIERREZ O'BRIAN EQUIHUA RIVERA!**__- gritaron a coro sus padres, mientras Frida veía todo con cara de emoción, por supuesto que quería enterarse de qué diablos le había pasado a su amigo que había desaparecido por un día entero para luego aparecer frente a una funeraria con tu ataque más poderoso y que aparte ahora tenía unos ojos que daban más miedo que los de Sartana._

_Había pasado un día para que Rodolfo asimilara la noticia de que su ex seguía con vida, y ella por poco no se muere otra vez al ver que la noche anterior había despertado en un ataúd de lo que ella pensó era un sueño, pero resultaba que había estado muerta o en coma o lo que fuera._

_-¡Queremos una explicación inmediatamente!- todos estaban reunidos en la Casa Del Macho como en los viejos tiempos, solo que Manny no para de sonreír como idiota. Ningún castigo que le impusieran le importaba ahora solo quería estar con sus padres._

_-¿Pero qué les pasa? Mama y yo estamos bien y VIVOS eso es lo que importa.- dijo riendo muy divertido._

_-No sé que hayas hecho Manny pero simplemente, este es que n me lo explico- Rodolfo estaba anonadado._

_-Manny escucha. Yo…- María estaba por hablar pero de repente y como en camra lenta su hijo la miro fijamente regalándole una sonrisa, un recuerdo le vido de súbito un muchacho veía a un muchacho con esos mismos ojos color rubi dándole otra esperanza de ver a su hijo. María se mareo y por poco cae al suelo._

_-¡María! ¿estás bien?- su ex logro sostenerla a tiempo._

_-Si es que yo.- no encontró las palabras- dejemos el tema hasta aquí._

_-¿QUE?- gritaron todos los presentes._

_-Sí, solo fue un mal diagnostico probablemente estuve en un coma momentáneo es todo, Manny tenemos que salir mañana a pasear ¿está bien?- ella lo decía con sinceridad, alguien había borrado los recuerdos dolorosos para que El Tigre no tuviera problemas, Manny sonrió de lado mientras daba las gracias mentalmente a quien le había hecho el favor, gracias a la nueva conexión que ahora poseía con el._

_…_

_-De nada Tigre.- le dijo D'Jango al aire mientras seguía administrando quien salía y quien entraba a sus nuevos dominios, pero el gusto le duro poco cuando tumbaron su puerta de una patada._

_-¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS METIDO!_

_-¡ABUELA!- chillo aterrorizado._

_-¡QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES TODO ESTO!_

_Pero esa será otra historia que contar._

_…_

_Esa noche en la Casa del Macho._

_-¡¿QUIEN ENTRO EN MI BOBEDA?! ¡AAAH! ¡DONDE ESTA MI ROPA INTERIOR FAVORITA!_

_Manny no hizo más que echarse a reír con Frida mientras jugaban videojuegos._


End file.
